Battlefield mating
by Aitheria Iah
Summary: Fem!Harry. What if Jasper found Cassie (Female Harry) and they were mates instead of Alice? How would that change everything? Will Bella still be Edwards mate would will there be a whole slew of new challenges for these vampires?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or Twilight; Harry Potter goes to J.K. Rowling and Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyers**

 **(Jasper is going to leave Maria in 1840 instead of 1940, but everything else is the same except that or else this wouldn't have worked how I needed it to. So just ignore that.)**

•••§•••

He stared, and only stared. She was utter perfection to him. Her emotions were only content and calm and his emotions turned to reflect hers. This was where he was turned almost fifty-three years ago during the war, a war with newborn vampires. Even now in 1893 the field still had the stench of blood the copper iron smell that was used to lure all newborns for when Maria had decided that they were no longer of any use to her.

His unneeded breath caught as she turned to look at him. What was this? This feeling of being complete? He couldn't look away from her, the ringlets of ebony hair that flowed like a river down her back, the pale heart shape of her immortal face but it was her eyes, unlike his burgundy gold or Peter's crimson red.

These were green; a bright glowing green that looked showed a drowning depth he could lose himself in forever.

"Jasper Whitlock," her voice was like a delicate flower petal to him. It was musical and low key as not to harm his oversensitive hearing as well as soft and soothing to his battle hardened soul.

No matter how soothing her presence was to him he never allowed his guard down and suspicion was hidden in his voice, "how do you know who I am?"

Her voice was light and airy as she chuckled at his obvious wariness, "Can you not feel it? As well as the fact that you still have your name tag on your uniform."

Jasper looked down reflexively to see that she was indeed correct. That he did indeed have his army name tag pinned to his military uniform as he has never seen the point in changing clothes as he washes his clothes in a creek after his kill. And he had no idea to what feeling she was talking about, but it could have been the irresistible pull that he felt deep in his gut.

Then what would be your name as you have no name tag for my convenience?" His southern accent playing out, he found that humans found it endearing.

"Cassiopeia Aspen Cian Potter-Black," she curtsied. "A pleasure to finally meet you."

Jasper tilted his head to the side, "finally? Have you been waiting long?" he didn't make it a habit to move in such a human manner but sometimes he could not help it when he had been traveling with Peter and Charlotte and they want him to lure they meals away from towns and cities that they were staying in.

"I've been feeling these feelings for about twenty-five years to find you." Her smile was easy and gentle and he couldn't help but return it.

Not that it deterred from his confusion about why she would be searching for him for twenty-five years. She didn't look to be older than eighteen much less twenty-five and older, "why?"

She walked towards him, her steps graceful and enticing her long locks of hair was swaying in the wind and her skirts were rustling in the breeze that blew by.

"Mate, you're my mate and I've been looking everywhere for you but it was only as I came to the states that the ache to help you finally lessen."

Jasper's only knowledge about mates were what he learned from Maria when she pretended to love him to get him to do what she wanted him to do. But wouldn't that mean that this gorgeous woman in front of him was a vampire like him, him and Peter and Charlotte.

"Mate," Jasper's voice was inflicted with curiosity. "Are you a vampire?"

Cassiopeia held out her hand for him to grab, "Come. We should speak somewhere else."

Jasper didn't know what lead to grab her hand but he did and then he gasped as the filling of being squeezed through a tube. When the feeling stops, Jasper took an unneeded shuddered breath trying to regain his bearings to look around to figure out what just freaking happened. He looked up to see the beautiful woman who looked apologetic.

"So sorry, I should have warned you about that." Her emerald green eyes were sparkling in worry that she might have screwed everything up.

Jasper could feel her worry and fear waft off of her, he just held a hand up, "what was that?"

Cassiopeia bit her lip in nervousness, "it was something called apparition. I was a witch before I stopped aging."

"Don't you mean turned?"

Cassiopeia chuckled slightly, "In the wizarding world there are two kinds of vampires: the turned and the born. I was born a vampire."

"What does that mean?"

She turned around and only then did he realize they were in front of a house, it wasn't large but it did look cozy. It was only one story and hidden in the woods if the trees surrounding them was anything to take into account.

"Come let's go inside."

Jasper wanted answers so followed her in. entering through the door, Jasper saw a small loveseat in the middle of the room they were in as well as a small coffee table and armchair. Looking around Jasper saw an arch like doorway to the kitchen if the smells of food are anything to go by. Looking back to the living room he saw Cassiopeia was sitting down on the armchair leaving him the loveseat. He could barely remember the last time he sat down, as he only remember walking with Peter and Charlotte or fighting with the newborn vampires for Maria.

"Now what did you mean about being "born" a vampire."

She sighed, "I need to you to understand about the Magical world."

"The Magical world?"

She nodded, "yes like wizards, witches, goblins, dragons, vampires, werewolves, shifters."

"shifters?"

"yes, a clan or family chooses to shift into a particular animal that's different from an animagi which is when a person transforms themselves into an animal that fits their personality." She explained patiently. This was her mate he needed to understand about her old world, her gifts that came with her when she stopped aging.

Jasper nodded his head in understanding wanting her to go on.

"Alright, male vampires can reproduce in human woman. A regular non-magical woman would die when giving birth to a vampire child but magical woman have higher chances of surviving. With being half human and half vampire both male and female offspring can reproduce and sometimes, some child don't show any sign of being vampires when they keep aging after they hit the age of eighteen when they are supposed to. That is what is called a dormant vampire, the venom is blended with DNA and the venom is not active in the DNA. I have what is called an active gene meaning I was born a vampire. On my eighteen birthday, I stopped aging and needed a higher diet of blood where before I only needed a very small amount to continue on through a regular day."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Can a born vampire have children like half-breeds?" Jasper asked.

Cassiopeia nodded, "yes, a born vampire can give birth but the gestation period is eighteen months instead of nine. Because a born vampire still grows until a certain time our eggs weren't frozen like if we were injected with venom."

"Will you be traveling with me?" Jasper couldn't help but ask. He couldn't explain the sudden need to keep this girl close to him. If this was what it truly meant to have a mate, then he wasn't letting her out of his sight.

"we need to get to know each other, and as if I will let my mate go off while our relationship is still new and both of us are unclaimed."

Jasper nodded, he didn't think he would be able to let her go off alone now that the pull in his gut has now been identified as meeting his mate. As they did not need to sleep they conversed well into the next day and it was decided that she would travel with him as he needed to come to terms with the war that still plagued his undead mind.

He leaned against the door frame to the single bedroom to watch as she packed, and he wondered if she kept any of this "magic" as her gift or if all magical vampires could do magic as well as have a gift. But that was just one of the many things that they would be learning about each other as they continued on in this relationship. And if he was being completely honest with himself, he was looking forward to this.

•••§•••

He chuckled warmly as he watched her joyful expression. She was always a sucker for composers, saying that they were the only beings able to express their souls. Of course he knew that it also had to do with her gifts, yes, gift _s_ as in plural. When they had begun their traveling forty-seven years ago, he could have hardly believed that the woman standing beside him was his mate, but now he couldn't think of not having her with him. He would have slipped back into his depression that he had fallen into when he had still been with Peter. She had helped him face his issues and confront his "nightmares" about Maria and killing the newborns and their pain and hunger.

But now he used his pathokinesis to help keep their prey calm and relaxed as they fed before releasing them, with him controlling their emotions their felt a euphoria that left them unable to remember who they were. Looking at his excited mate pick up a new piece of music, he couldn't help but let his muddy red eyes trail to her left hand, he could still remember their wedding like it was yesterday instead of twenty-seven years ago.

- _Austin, Texas September 2, 1921_ -

 _They had been here for two years now, and they planned on marrying her. It was the only thing he truly wanted for his wedding, and that was for it to be in his home state. He would have had it in Houston, but it was still a little painful for him to be there and remember that his family was long gone. He smirked as well as internally growled at all those males leering at his Cassie, she was a beauty but that didn't give them a right to leer. His needs to complete the bond were starting to ware on them so they had decided to marry now as their will as barely there. He knew that he would have to buy the ring to ask even if they had planned to marry anyway he wanted to propose to her as she deserved. Walking away from his soon-to-be bride and one of her friends, he could not help but hear them talking._

" _he's a little stoic, isn't he?" she whispered to Cassiopeia, he wouldn't have been able to hear her if he was not a vampire._

 _Cassie looked at to her mate, as he walked away thinking quickly of a cover story for her war-hardened mate, "his father… his father took discipline a little too seriously if you understand."_

" _Ah, I heard something like that from a young woman traveling with a group from the north. Apparently harsh discipline is frowned upon they call it abuse. I couldn't understand that. It's a father's or parent's place to teach their children right from wrong as they see fit. Wouldn't you agree?" her friend was pretty, petite in both sense of the word, short and skinny. Her eyes were blue and her chestnut colored hair hung in waves to her shoulders._

 _Cassiopeia blinked, "no, I do believe that there is a limit to the amount of discipline. And it truly is abuse, the elder is abusing their right to teach right from wrong to inflict pain upon a person unable to defend themselves. A swift smack to the wrist would be enough or the sharp hit to the back of the head or even a pattle to the young ones bottom but you should never draw blood or bruise someone in your care."_

 _Her friend snorted, "you're father obviously never disciplined you enough as you speak of something that has no meaning to us."_

 _Cassiopeia's voice never changed from its cool, matter-of-fact tone but her eyes did hardened a little, "my father taught me to speak freely and this matter does have meaning to us, as it will soon be our turn to care for children unless you plan to live your life as a spinster and bring such shame to your family."_

" _our place is to stand by our husbands and if they choose to discipline as this "abuse" then we stand by their decision as heads of our families." Her friend's eyes narrowed._

" _then our places differ as my place would be in front of my child protecting them from the pain that they did not deserve. Now I bid you farewell as I need to find my betrothed." Cassiopeia left the woman that had been her friend scowling. Jasper remembered how Cassiopeia came looking for him. He had slipped the engagement ring he had into his coat pocket; he was going to ask her tonight, after so long he could see the turmoil in her blank mask that was also cause for concern as her eyes usually sparkled with joy._

 _He only offered her his arm to lead her back to the small house that they had bought off on the outskirts of the town they were staying for this time. He could still remember her explaining what happened with her friend. He remembered how Cassiopeia never spoke to anyone else in the town and used her gifts to enchant people to them to feed._

 _Neither of them could have helped but the use of irony when they were in the church to get married not even a full year after that argument with the blonde._

 _The day of the wedding was forever burned into his memory. Standing there with Peter standing as his best man, Charlotte had decided to stand with Cassie as a maid of honor. Looking out towards the door his bride would walk through he barely paid attention to the non-subtle whispers he could hear from the people that had decided to join them, of course they didn't invite anyone but had left it open for anyone. All he wanted to do was marry her and then take her away to mate and not have to fight his instincts on his unclaimed mate._

 _The pristine white dress illuminated her ghost white skin, and striking against her obsidian black hair but the thing that stopped everyone short was her eyes, those soul searching emerald eyes that had stopped changing with her. To forever be glowing and bright but shining with wisdom of the seventy-one that she was. He thought that she could never have been more natural and beautiful as she walked down the aisle to join him as his wife._

 _He barely acknowledged anything around him as she stood in front of him, barely opened his mouth for the vows and 'I do's'._

 _It was finally, his mate was now his wife and he couldn't have been anymore happy than that moment when she was in his arms kissing him as his wife._

-Present-

"Jazz, are you alright? You seemed spaced out there for a minute." Her angelic voice dragged him from his deep thoughts.

Jasper smiled, he had been trailing after her as he reminisced about their past together, looking her over he saw her hugging the sheet music gently to her, "I'm fine darlin'. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm glad. Come on," She grabbed ahold of his arm and started dragging him out of the shop to continue their shopping. If only they had known that this routine shopping trip would bring about a complete change for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**For all lovely readers and reviewers: I have been notified to the fact that my time line is really really REALLY screwed up. I know this, I love history as much as the next person and would never accidently screw it up. I am very much aware of when the civil war took place but for my fan fiction to progress with time as I needed it to so that it would make a little more sense for why they had been together so long I needed to shove the war back a hundred odd years. This is my only story like that, so…**

"Cassie!" Jasper screamed, it was pouring down and she was running off. He saw her duck into a door and he never waited or hesitated to follow her. He heard the ding of a bell telling them that someone had come in. He made sure to wrap his arm around her waist to keep her close.

"Cassie darlin', why did you run off like that? Did you smell something?"

She shook her head, she couldn't explain it what so ever. She knew they were supposed to be here. Something was waiting for them, something that was meant to happen and change everything for. They had been having a hard time feeding from humans especially when she was getting closer to her bearing age for born vampires. It was making her hungrier and that leads to issues in the hunting grounds. These feelings reminded her of the war, reminded her of the instincts that lead her to win against Voldemort, of course woman weren't supposed to be in any war at that time but the wizarding world didn't care who ended the war as long as someone did it for them.

"Darling, what is it?" Jasper was a little worried about his wife; she never acted like this before.

Cassie searched the room trying to find it, find what was causing her to feel this way. Then she saw her, she saw the golden red color of her eyes, this was another of them. Cassie knew Jasper would see what she saw, especially when he froze up. She loved her husband she truly did but he was a little introvert when it came to new people.

"It's alright love, look at her eyes; you can smell the venom in her. She won't hurt us." Cassie calmed him down. Jasper's shoulders dropped a little bit in relaxation knowing that Cassie was right but it didn't stop him from wanting to rip apart anyone that was a possible threat to his wife. Despite with how short this vampire was, Jasper always knew not to underestimate an unknown.

Walking over to the girl, they only stared at each other for a minute or two. Cassie tilted her head to the side, her hair falling to cover Jasper's hand which was resting on her shoulder,

"You were the one calling me here."

A smile, a slightly deranged smile, broke across the girl's face, "yes. I was."

"Why?" Jasper wasn't comfortable talking to this vampire so just let his mate take care of the diplomatic portion, he had been a soldier for a reason.

"There's a family. They're in Denali at the moment but they plan on moving very soon. I saw us all being there." Her voice was very matter of fact. As if she was so sure that she would be able to get them to go with her to this family. But the thing was, Jasper thought, they did need a steady place to go. Especially with the high chance of his mate getting pregnant at any point in their journeys as time gets closer and closer to her vampire maturity.

Cassie caressed her lower abdomen as if she knew what her mate was thinking, looking over at him their eyes connected. Jasper reluctantly nodded his head, Cassie smiled reassuringly even though he could feel the unease in their bond. They both knew that there was a higher risk of her actually being pregnant before they reach this coven and then what? They needed to get a reliable source of food for Cassie's rising appetite and then there was his appetite as well.

The girl in front of them started beaming and Jasper wondered if he was going to be able to handle traveling with her as her emotions were beating on. She was ecstatic, Jasper also caught a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"My names Alice by the way." The girl, Alice, introduced finally as they took a seat. To anyone who was watching them, they would think they were waiting for the rain to clear up.

"Cassiopeia and Jasper Whitlock, a pleasure to meet you." Cassie's voice was melodically once again.

They stared at each other for several moments before moving to sit in a booth, giving off the impression that they were old friends meeting up to talk about their lives so far.

Jasper would have been panting had he been human. With Alice's method of feeding from animals instead of humans have helped them much over the past two years that they had been traveling. It wasn't much of a shock to them that two years had passed by now, vampires didn't notice time as humans did. Alice was a little extreme and jasper could only handle so much of her exuberant emotions and now his darling little wife was two months along with their new little one it was only a little harder on the empath.

The diet of animal blood made it easier for his Cassie to feed and it was all around easier on them than if she was still on human blood. Jasper would spend his time just running his hand over her slim, still, stomach and just think about what their little one would look like. They had little trouble actually finding the Cullens. They had moved all over the place from Quebec in Canada to Askay in Russia, but it was lucky for them that the Cullens were in Portland Oregon at the moment. It seemed to them that this strange coven lived among humans for as long as possible and then move on.

Running up to the house in front of them, they were surprised by how open it truly was. An easily three story building that had many windows. It was an earthy brown and had complimentary tans and creams interior from what they could see. Jasper could smell four other vampires in the house…mansion…whatever you wanted to call this place. He could tell that two of them was male and the other two female, which poised a threat to his wife and unborn child. He was rigid as Alice bound off towards the door and immediately opened it, inviting herself in. She stood there grinning like a Cheshire cat.

One of the man had a woman standing behind him, 'she must not be much of a fighter,' jasper thought as he examined them. The one with the woman behind him had bronze brown hair and a hard jaw, his eyes were a burning amber but there was a hint of red in them, 'so this one has tried human blood.' That made Jasper curious. The other male had curly brown hair and a face that didn't seem like it was meant to be serious. But even when he wasn't smiling, Jasper thought his face had a boyish look like a cherub. Then there was the blonde with curly hair. Jasper would have fidgeted if he was human by just how…uncomfortable he felt with the resemblance between himself and this girl. And then the woman that was at the back of the other three, she had chocolate brown hair and a loving face which was set in a confused frown. She seems to have been more adapt and acting human as she gave a sound of being startled by them.

"Who the hell are you?" the bronze haired one growled out.

It seemed that they were going to let Alice handle this one, "I'm Alice. This is Jasper and Cassie Whitlock. Hello," she waved child-like.

The brown haired woman smiled softly at Alice's child demeanor. "Hello dears. How can we help you?"

Alice smiled again, it seemed to be her default from what Jasper could figure. "We're tired of running around and thought your coven would be best. Especially with a doctor as a creator."

"We like to think of it as he is our father, and why would that be a good thing?" the bulky man-child with cherub looks asked with a raised eyebrow.

"because Cassie's pregnant. Of course she won't want anyone to follow her when she goes off to give birth but it would be nice to make sure the babe is fine."

The blonde had a wistful look in her eye before a sneer appeared, "you got a human pregnant? Scum."

Jasper snarled, he would put up a lot but he would not have anyone disrespect his mate. But before he could do anything Cassie spoke, "I am a born vampire. I conceived naturally, I would appreciate it if you don't insult my mate and husband. Thanks."

"A…born vampire?"

Cassie nodded, "of course, we will explain much about ourselves, especially if we are to live together and be a family. But your…father might wish to be here when we do so questions will have to wait until then."

The blonde started forward, "Now wait just one min…"

Jasper was in front of his mate immediately, "don't come any closer to my mate." His voice was gruff and low key. The smooth baritone it was frightening, but his rage seemed to calm as Cassie wrapped an arm around his bicep.

"Jasper dear, they aren't going to hurt us, at least not yet. They just don't wish to wait that's all."

Jasper looked back at his little mate, before breathing in her scent which had a tinge of something that he learned was the scent of their baby it always calmed him down. He nodded his head, but he never stepped away from his mate. Just because he was calmed didn't mean that he would leave his mat open to an attack from these unknown variables surrounding them.

The brown haired one seemed uncomfortable with the tension in the room, "please come sit. My name's Esme, this is Edward" she pointed to the bronze haired one that was still growling softly at them. Then at the cherub looking one, "that's Emmett and then Rosalie." The blonde was the last one for them to be introduced to, but she was still sneering at them.

Cassie nodded her head, "we have already introduced ourselves. I hope that this is profitable for all of us."

Esme showed them to the couches that they had for appearances sake. Jasper pulled her into his lap and kept his hand flat on her stomach as if to protect his child from all those that are in the room with him. Esme looked sad at the fact that her family gave off the impression that the soldier had to be wary of them.

"My husband should be home in a few hours, why do we not talk about why you all decided to join us?" Esme's voice was warm and friendly, it had some sort of pull to it just as Cassie's did when she was using her gift.

Cassie looked over at first Alice and then at Jasper, she simply smiled at the look on her husband's face. It seemed that he was returning to his silent and watchful self, she herself was not up for conversation so she left Alice, their resident chatter box, to talk with all of them. Cassie was a little apprehensive with the stare that the blond woman, Rosalie, was giving her. But she ignored the other vampires and cuddled into her husband's embrace as he rubbed soothing circles on her stomach that was, until the blond asked her a question with skepticism heavy in her voice.

"If you truly are pregnant, how will you give birth? How long is your gestation? Will the child grow?"

"I will ignore your skepticism; my pregnancy will last about double a normal one so it will be about 78-80 weeks (little more than 18 months). Our little one will grow, but with two vampire parents it won't grow as quickly as if I was a regular human or if I had dormant gene the little one will grow slowly, estimation would be about 1 year to 8 months for a human child compared to ours. And when I go into labor I know how I will need to give birth. So don't worry about that"

Esme looked surprised at how long it will take for the pregnancy to develop, "we usually have the ones that look young enough to go to school when we move. You would need to stay home."

"I would have stayed home anyway; I was not going to leave my young child for more than 30 minutes much less for 7 hours." Cassie frowned, why would she go to school when she wanted to stay with her child and husband?

Rosalie's eyes only got darker but she had a small sad smile curving her lips, "your child will be very happy."

"I hope so." Her hand covered and laced fingers with Jasper's.

Jasper looked down at her and smiled before planting a kiss on her forehead. Alice smiled,

"Mmm and they will be so beautiful."

All heads turned to her, "and how do you know this?"

"Because she saw it," the bronze haired one said in an alto toned voice.

Alice nodded her head with her still beaming smile on her face, "and you can read minds." She started to laugh lightly.

"So you do have a gift, Edward is the only one out of use that has a one." Esme beamed, she was always proud of her adopted "son" and now she might have some more "children" to be proud of.

"All of us do." Cassie had no arrogance in his voice, unlike most people who would be proud and arrogant of their gifts. But vampires want to keep their gift secret from everyone else, especially from the Volturi.

Esme looked over at the ebony haired girl, "if you don't mind me asking what are your gifts?"

Cassie and Jasper share another look. All those around them wondered just how long they had been together to show such understanding with a simple look in the eye. She raised an eyebrow, he tilted is head to the left and the left side of her lips quirked upward then he inclined his head slightly.

"I'm an empath, my wife is…influential with her music and voice." Jasper tried to figure out how to tell them that his wife could control all of them if she tried to.

"Music," Edward's interest was piqued.

Cassie looked at him unblinking; causing human emotions to erupt in his chest as he unusually felt the need to squirm under her scrutiny. "Yes, my favorite was Palestrina but I enjoy Da La Rue and Handel. Beethoven and Mozart are very good composers but they are also ordinary whenever someone asks for their favorite. During our 25th year together, I found a piece by Chopin, Nocturnes, it was very lovely."

"good taste in music, what do you think of Debussy?"

"I enjoy his Nocturnes as well and his Children's Corner has a sort of…presence that other music I listen to doesn't have."

Jasper watched on as contentment poured off of his mate while they all spoke about things of interest. They spoke and grew comfortable around with one another, although Rosalie was still stiff and barely any better than when they started talking with them. And then Carlisle appeared in the front door.


	3. NOT a chapter NOTE

**real quick, I have to ask you all lovely people who wants Cassie and Jasper's baby to be a girl or a boy. sometime in the next couple chapters will involve the birth of the little one and I can't decide. If you all could let me know that would be great. Especially before this coming Monday as I plan on uploading by the end of next week.**

 **Once again thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3

Cassie rested a hand on her distended stomach, at fourteen months pregnant she looks as she should if she was six months. Looking over at her mate, Cassie only smiled gently despite their wonderings they had fit in with the Cullens just fine. She thought about how they would be moving soon as the slow progress and growth of their child was starting to rouse suspicion from others around them, when she felt a dip in the couch she leant into the weight by her side. Jasper gave her a kiss on the side of the head and placed his hand over hers.

"Have you thought of any names?" Jasper asked her.

That was something that they hadn't talked about, but they seemed to have reached an agreement that Jasper would give suggestions but Cassie would make the final decision after birth.

Cassie sighed slightly, "A little but I don't want to make any decisions until the little one is born."

"I'm sure that our little one will like any name you choose for them. Don't worry about it too much."

Jasper only felt his mate snuggle into his hold some more. "At the moment, I'm more worried about Edward and Alice. He seems to be ignoring the pull he has towards her." Her voice was muffled and it was times like this that Jasper was truly happy that Cassie could use her magic to make sure that their conversations were as well as stayed private.

Jasper knew what his mate was talking about. For the year that they had been with the Cullens, Jasper and Cassie saw how Alice entrapped everyone around her with wit and charm, everyone it seemed except Edward.

"I'm of the opinion that Carlisle changed him far too young, but I respect that it was to give a young man another chance at life," Jasper said softly.

Cassie only hummed, "even if he was, that is no reason to ignore your mate. I mean, take us for example, I jumped the pond to find you. Turning young isn't an excuse for him to blatantly ignore what is right in front of him."

There was silence for a few minutes as Jasper curled her thick hair around his finger, "I think he has done so because he has become obsessed with the idea of "hunting" for love and he wants to continue this fantasy by ignoring the fact that love landed on his door step."

Cassie didn't say anything to that statement as it was most likely true from the secret romance novels that she had accidentally found when she was cleaning the house with Esme. If it was in her nature then she would have probably coaxed him into seeing what is right in front of him, but love shouldn't work like that no matter how much she wanted to clonk her new "brother" on that hard head of his.

"Don't worry so much, everything will work out. We have forever. Right now we need to stay focused on moving with you only having four months left." Jasper's voice was soothing just as was his hand rubbing circles on her rounded middle.

Talking about moving got her thinking about her upcoming labor in a few months. With playing human, they would not be moving for another month to "take care of business" leaving her with three months till birth. Three months to scan and scout the area for all potential threats and predators to her in her soon-to-be weakened state and newborn babe when it happens. After scouting, she would need to find a secluded place to actually give birth and stock up on blood to feed herself as well as her child. Not to mention the nesting period that will no doubt come up at the beginning of her final month pregnant. So much she will need to do and even as an immortal she feels as if she didn't have enough time.

But she knew that she would have to be ready. Her little one would come if she was ready or not.

Thinking of all that she would need to do it reminded her that she still needed to speak with Jasper about her birthing process so that he didn't feel the need to excessively worry. He knew some of it, but not all. She felt the need to pinch her nose and rub at her temples, she didn't even know that vampires could get a headache but one was coming on and pounding in her head.

Honestly, she would rather go against seven rogue bludgers than deal with this. Jasper felt the aggravation weave off of her and simply kissed her temple while filtering feelings of calm and contentedness to help alleviate her headache. It seemed that she still had some characteristics from her childhood growth when she still had human blood in her veins. At least she wasn't getting physically exhausted and needing to sleep, though Jasper did enjoy relaxing, leaning against each other while running his hand over her stomach.

But she could tell that each time he did that he was slightly disappointed that they weren't able to feel the baby shifting around due to her hard diamond skin.

Resting her head against his shoulder as he lifted her to move into a position where he was lying against the arm of the couch beneath them with her cuddled into his side. His right hand spread out over her large stomach while his left hand reached out to thread his fingers with hers.

"How are you feeling about giving birth?" he couldn't help but ask. He knew that she would be off on her own when she did give birth but that was about it.

"I don't think it will be too bad, but I am a little worried that I won't cut deep enough."

She felt Jasper jerk in surprise, "cut?"

"Jasper my inner organs are just as frozen as yours with the exception of my fertile eggs before my inheritance which are what allowed me to get pregnant in the first place. My cervix won't thin and dilate properly so there is no chance of a natural birth through my birth canal. So I will need to go through a caesarean section to get our child out." She looked up at her mate when she felt him stiffen, "love, I will be fine but we will need to get a few things as I'm not sure if it will make it easier. But we both know that vampires cannot get infections."

Jasper took a deep unnecessary breath and held it in his rock solid lungs that barely expanded with the inhale, "what would we need to get?"

"Well, antiseptic soap would be needed so that I can clean off my stomach. Just because I can't get an infection doesn't mean I want to risk our child which will have a bit a human blood in them and I don't know how that will affect them," he nodded in understanding, "I think that will be all. Anesthesia doesn't work on us and I wouldn't be needing an IV for fluids."

She hesitated a second, she didn't know if he wanted to know or not but she should at least ask him, "Would you like to know how the c-section will go?"

He seemed vacillate about it before nodding his head and concentrated on rubbing his hand in circles on her abdomen.

"I'll first make an incision at the bottom of my stomach horizontal to my pubic area. Then I'll start making a deep and careful vertical cut from below my belly button to the horizontal cut, it will have to cut through all the cold and frozen tissue and connective tissue and then I will have to separate the area to get to my womb. When I get to the area where my womb is located I'll have to make another careful cut horizontally across the lower part.

I will reach in and root around for the neck that way there is some support on the head and body and pull our child out. After doing that I will clean the baby up making sure that its mouth and nose if clear and then clamp and cut the cord before going back in and yank out the placenta. Oh yes, we will need to ask Carlisle if he could pick up some clamps from the hospital."

Jasper didn't know if he really wanted to know when he asked her to tell him, but now he was a little relieved that when the time comes he will know what is happening with each scream that no doubt will come out of her pretty mouth. He will still probably be worried if everything is going okay. But at the moment he just laid there, thinking about all of what Cassie had told him, "of course we will ask him. I won't be seeing much of you when we get there since you have to find somewhere to give birth, will I."

His question was rhetorical as well as sounded more like a statement anyway. Cassie burrowed herself further into his chest,

"I'll mainly do everything I need to, to prepare while you are in school. So you might see me more often than you think."

She giggled when her mated pulled a face at the reminder that he would be going to school with a bunch of hormonally driven human teenagers, "I'd rather stay home with you and our child."

Jasper would deny it to the end of his existence that his voice sounded whiny.

"Just think while you sit through your science class, I'll be here waiting for you."

A soft smile pressed its way to the real world on his lips at the thought of coming home to his wife and child when they come, "that thought will be the only saving grace to keeping me from killing the insipid little humans that will no doubt want to get with the mysterious and new Cullens."

"It will be strange getting use to new humans just as we start getting use to these. Of course I've been indoors most of the time, so I haven't had any real interaction with them."

"Speaking of humans, Carlisle wished for me to ask how you would be around them after the birth."

Staring at him for a few minutes, she didn't respond right away, "I'll be worse than a newborn. I'll need to feed in large quantities just to heal the incisions and then even more to regain my strength after the birth as well as feeding the little one. So my diet will likely triple if not quadruple during that time period."

"How will you feed out little one? I don't think they will drink formula or milk, including the fact that your mammary glands no longer even produce milk."

Cassie flopped back against Jasper. How was she supposed to explain something that is almost unexplainable? It was something that she knew based on her instincts, but putting it into words was difficult. Although he was the father so he should know how his babe was going to get its nutrients.

Pulling on his finger tips of the hand still clasped with hers, "well you understand how the more we feed the less our cravings are because we are essentially storing the consumed blood in our bodies," when he nodded she continued.

"Well I will basically do the same thing, with large amounts of blood stored in my body, and when the little one is hungry, I could direct their mouth to my nipple and they'll latch on and suck the blood out like a human child drinking milk from its mother. That way it will help us blend in with the humans a little more. Or I will place a small puncture hole in the shoulder and push the blood into their body, it's a little hard to explain but my instincts know what to do."

Jasper only looked slightly confused before the expression cleared from his face and he nodded his head in understanding.

All that Cassie knew what that the upcoming months were going to be hectic and stressful for even them.

Well time flew a little faster then she had thought it would with them all having to play their roles as mortal. All of the boys had to move their boxes and belongings as all of the females looked far too delicate to do such a thing, especially one that was pregnant. But as her fifteenth month approached they were all preparing to leave. As she stood with Alice watching the men load everything to travel from Portland , Oregon to Forks, Washington, Cassie's eyes drifted over to Carlisle and reminisced that first night when he came home from work to find three basically strangers and one of them just happened to be a pregnant vampire.

- _jfhrifhfru_ _Flashback_ _jhjfjdhj_ _-_

 _Walking into the living room, Carlisle Cullen didn't think he would be coming home to his three children and wife, sitting in the living room with three others. His body became rigid and strung when he smelled that the three strangers were vampires before seeing his wife's excited face and relaxed. He placed his work briefcase by the coat rack and then knocked the dirt off of his shoes on the mat while removing his trench coat to walk into the living room._

" _who are our guests?" he asked pleasantly, they didn't seem like enemies so he wouldn't do them the disservice of treating them as such until proving to be guilty of something._

 _Esme was at his side quickly enough to show her excitement, kissing him briefly she retreated to begin introductions, "Dear these are Alice, Jasper and his mate Cassiopeia Whitlock, their looking about joining the coven."_

 _Carlisle looked over at them a little surprised, not many vampires wanted to give up the human diet for animal blood, "you know what the entails, correct?"_

 _The blonde one, Jasper if Carlisle remembered, nodded his head while keeping an arm wrapped around his mate, "yes, we know. With my wife's change in condition we have already found that animal blood is better for her anyway."_

 _That caught Carlisle's attention rather swiftly, "condition?"_

 _The ebony haired girl looked up at him while placing a gentle hand on her stomach, "I'm pregnant, sir."_

 _Carlisle was seated in front of them before they could even blink, if they had needed to, "it's Carlisle, dear one. Now about being pregnant, how did this happen? What caused this phenomenon? Will your child be able to reproduce as well? Are you experiencing any sort of symptoms like those of pregnant humans? How does a vampire pregnancy differ from a human one?"_

 _Cassie simply giggled at the doctor's enthusiasm, even jasper had to crack a very tiny smile at his antics as well._

" _well the easiest to the hardest why don't we?" Cassie took a minute to think about her answers, "well so far I haven't experienced any symptoms such as a human would. Depending on how much human blood my child has then yes it will be able to reproduce if it is a girl, but all male vampires are able to reproduce. How it happened should not be a question that needs an answer as I'm more than sure you partake of the same activities with your mate and wife as well."_

 _From the look in his eyes, if he could Carlisle probably would have blushed._

" _a difference is that I will be pregnant for a little more than eighteen months and the growth of my child with my slower than a humans by at least four months of development it's 8 months for every 1 year if they were human. And the last question is that I came into an active vampire inheritance when I turned eighteen, I was a witch before that transformation."_

" _a witch? So magic is real yes?"_

" _Carlisle, it was a magical vampire that bit a normal human which started…um…I suppose human-vampires."_

 _Esme smiled at the look of awe on her husband's face before nudging him, "so can they stay?"_

 _He looked over at her confused for a moment before remembering what was happening before he became fascinated with Cassiopeia, "yes yes of course they can."_

 _-_ _ajdhdjg_ _End_ _kdfjksd_ _-_

Yes, Carlisle was an amusing vampire. He wanted to know everything as she progressed in her pregnancy. But then again he never saw a pregnant female vampire before so it was probably ground breaking for them. Although right now she just wanted to leave and begin scouting out her future nesting area, this was important for her and her little one.

"Cassie, come on we're all ready to move now." Jasper wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

She leaned into his hold and followed behind as he directed her to the car that they would be driving. He helped her into the passenger side of the car. Following behind Rosalie and Emmett who had Alice in the car with them and in front of them was the moving van that Carlisle was driving with Esme and Edward in the van with him, Jasper started the car before reaching out to hold Cassie's hand.

Cassie leaned on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head, "close your eyes and at least pretend to sleep. It won't be long now, especially at the speed we're going."

"Don't go to fast remember that Carlisle and Esme have all the breakables and they're supposed to be leading us to Forks."

He warmly chuckled "I know love I know. Now rest."

"Makes me seem almost human again." Then she closed her eyes and set her body against the seat, limp and relaxed.

She would need to relax, with the trouble that seems to be coming their way.

Carlisle had just walked back into the kitchen where most of the family sat. Looking around her wanted to sigh a little, they had to go introduce the three new Cullens to the Quileute tribe and tell them of the treaty. It seemed that the pack only had three of them at the moment, but no doubt that the werewolves would think with them being back would increase the number of shifters now. Carlisle turned to the three newest members that this included. Alice was rambling off about something to Cassie who was leaning into a silent as ever Jasper with a cup of rabbit blood in her hand. He had to crack a smile at that as it seemed that rabbit was her craving at the moment but that would probably soon change as she continued, she only had three months left now. Looking over the calendar in his head, Carlisle discovered that the other teens would be in school by the end of Cassie's eighteenth month being that the month would be September as it was now June.

Clearing his throat, Carlisle realized that he already had their attention; he knew he would've blushed if he was able to, "we will need to go see the Quileute tribe and inform them about our return and the larger number this time."

He did release a small huff of air when he caught Rosalie's sneer. She wasn't only jealous of the fact that she wasn't able to have a child while a member of the coven was currently pregnant but she also couldn't stand the thought of going to see the "wet mangy dogs" as she calls them. He noticed that Jasper's arm tightened around Cassie and Carlisle could understand that. These wolves weren't like the ones back when the treaty was signed. They were more volatile and, at the young age they are at, rash.

"We will protect her if they make a move to harm Cassie or the little one alright, Jasper?"

Jasper never said much to them, the only one that Carlisle ever saw him talk to for long periods of time was Cassie and even then she didn't require him to talk, just cuddle with her. And this time was no different, he just stood up and held out a hand for his wife and then looked at them as if to say that they should lead the way. Beginning the trek to the treaty line, Carlisle only hoped that they were able to avoid any fighting.

Coming up on the border there as Carlisle predicted was the three shifters as well as some elders.

"We thought you left, blood-sucker." A man with a receding hairline and age lines barked out with a voice mightier and stronger than his appearance suggested.

Carlisle didn't say anything discriminating against them, but he could hear Rosalie snarl and Edward growl. He had always been able to keep a calm and indifferent face while handling a diplomatic about everything that might have a chance of turning ugly.

"We have come to inform you of both our return for the unforeseeable future and the expansion of the coven with three additions and another one soon."

"You leeches turned someone," one of the teens sneered in disgust.

"No, we do not change anyone unless they are dying."

Cassie stayed near the back away from the large men; she was petit and was easily hidden from view with Edward, Emmett and her husband where in front of her. Even Rosalie was standing in before her. Cassie knew that Rosalie would protect these children with her life, but that didn't mean that Rosalie liked her.

One of the teens, he was no bigger than 6'even and his hair was brown just as his eyes were and it was those brown eyes that locked onto Cassie. Cassie felt something tighten in her gut and it wasn't her child. It was something else, something she had never felt as a vampire…it was fear. She would have shivered if it was in her nature. Jasper could feel the anxiety and fear that came off of her and was at her side immediately even though it snatched and drawered their attention to her.

"A pregnant human?" His tone was clouded in disbelief.

That comment didn't have her shivering in fear again, no she was bristling in anger.

"Human, I haven't been human since 1860 thank you very much. You overgrown rug," Jasper would have chuckled if his mate, his pregnant mate, wasn't surrounded by three werewolves and their leaders.

One of the elders looked her over running their eyes up and down her body lingering on her extended abdomen. She growled dangerously when she saw the disgust enter their eyes. Her child was nothing to be disgusted about. Jasper's and her child would be born just as every other child in the world was and yet just because of its parents these elders hated an unborn baby.

"If you're not human explain your eyes, explain your pregnancy, is this what the head blood-sucker meant when he said an addition would be coming?"

Cassie place one hand protective over her stomach while stared back definitely, "your questions don't deserve an answer, Carlisle brought us here to inform you of the Cullens return and that the coven has expanded, that is all." She finished with a snarl.

The teen that stood at about 6'4" with black hair and brown eyes derided, "listen here you little vampire-whore…"

He was cut short when Jasper lunged at him, of course the blonde never got close to him because Emmett and Edward held him back. When Jasper actually spoke his voice was deep and gravelly,

"I don't care who the hell you are, I don't care how quick, how strong, how vicious you are if you speak like that to my wife again I will hunt you down and when I get you I will slit you throat, skin you, and then gut you. Am I clear?"

"Jazz, stop before you lose control and cross the treaty line," Cassie's voice was soft and soothing to him that Jasper immediately fell into a calm state and moved back over to his wife.

Carlisle, ever the diplomat, knew that they should leave before his new coven member broke the treaty, "we came and discussed all that we needed to. We informed you of everything that you needed to know and now we shall make our way back."

Since they knew that the wolves couldn't attack without guaranteed retaliation from the vampires, Carlisle felt confident to show them his back when he turned around to leave. With his family following behind, they could hear the elders scolding the black-haired teenager to stay quiet. Even though the wolves couldn't attack them didn't mean that Cassie thought this was over.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the reviewer to suggested I used a poll the next time, thanks I honestly forgot about that.**

 **I tried to find a story describing a c-section to get a general idea of how it's done because I really didn't want to watch one on youtube or something like that on the internet so I hope this isn't too bad.**

 **The birth is here!**

June and July passed relatively quickly with preparation for enrolling in school, with Carlisle going to work at Forks Hospital, and then with the increase of Cassie's disappearances which Jasper had assured the family that Cassie was just looking for a nest. But they could all see that the closer August came and with that came school the closer Jasper came to breaking and seemed to be about to tie Cassie down and keep her where he could see her. Of course he never did but they all honestly thought he would. Rosalie had finally come around and talked to Cassie about her issues with the fact she couldn't have children and her jealous about how Cassie was able to. With the rift healing slowly especially when Cassie enlisted both Alice and Rosalie to shop for baby clothes which they took to with relish and enthusiasm. But Jasper was the only one who saw Cassie cuddle with the baby things that Esme had knitted for them.

Something that had come from healing the rift was that Rosalie agreed to take all the babysitting while Jasper and Cassie hunted or needed them to. Rosalie and Jasper where the two that held the group of five back that Monday, August 12th, Rosalie wouldn't stop talking about all the things that Cassie needed to do and not do and that she shouldn't touch the nursery as Rosalie was having the boys finish it when they got back, while Jasper just didn't want to let go of her.

Laughing and giving Jasper a good bye kiss, she shoved the two hoverers out the door and watched as Emmett and Alice grabbed ahold of them and dragged them off. Walking back inside, Cassie gathered all things that she would possibly need for the birth that was coming up in a month. She would be heading out to the little burrow she found and see about storing all the animals she had caught and drugged to stay asleep.

She knew the time was coming soon, as her child struggle ever now and then but the babe always settles so she knows that it wasn't time yet. Cassie sighed, she had thought that immortal life with her husband and children would be filled with the usual problems, like who would stay with the kids, who would go hunting for their next meal, or who would go out first? Things that seemed so far away now, she didn't expect the stress that was accompanied by living in a coven. Sure the Cullens were great. Esme was a sweetheart, Carlisle always there to lend a listening ear, or Alice how Cassie saw as a little sister, smiling and always trying to brighten the day. But Edward was still ignoring his bond, the la push pack was watching them too closely for comfort and she would have helpless newborns to take care of soon with all this on top of them.

She couldn't honestly say she would change anything especially since she and Rosalie were getting along now and building a bond and Cassiopeia was hoping her little one would be able to see Alice and Rosalie as aunts. She placed a hand over her bulging stomach as she walked lazily towards the burrow she found just off the base of a waterfall. She figured that animals would be coming to drink and she would have easy pickings of blood when her supply ran out.

Coming up to the burrow, Cassie nose was assault by the scent of wet mutt. Her steps became hurried when she saw the place she had been planning on using to give birth. It was wrecked. The ground was in upheavals, all the animals that she had already stored there were dead, the opening was covered with mounds of dirt, the smell was feces and urine reeked everywhere and black and brown fur were littered the ground. Those freaking mangy flea bags destroyed her nest.

Cassie lips twisted into an ugly sneer and a snarl broke away from her chest. If she wasn't so close to birth she would have hunted them down and snapped their furry necks. Vampires were known for being territorial and these little bastards had decimated her nest. It seemed that the young one knew its mother was furious as they began struggling to remind her that they were still there. She rubbed a hand over where she felt her baby struggling to sooth it, she smiled at the thought of soon they wouldn't be struggling inside her but whining out in the openness of their home. She breathed in deeply unnecessarily and released the breath to try and calm her raging emotions, she turned sharply on her heels and tried to walk unhurriedly back home hoping that it would help her calm down as well.

Walking into the kitchen she saw Esme watching her in concern. Cassiopeia just grabbed a cup and filled it with blood to take a sip and sat down contemplating on her next move.

"Are you alright honey," Esme's voice overflowing with concern.

Cassie looked out the window before turning back to Esme, "not really. The shifters destroyed my nest so now I'll have to scout of a new area and stock up on animals with little more than three weeks deadline so that I can be ready for when the baby wants out."

Looking at Esme showed that she was appalled by what the shifters had done.

"That's cutting it a little close, will you not be able to use the first place or do you really have to find a new place?" Esme asked.

Cassie shook her head, "they know where the burrow was if I went back then they would know where I was with my new born child. That's too dangerous, I'll just have to search and search quickly. I have about three weeks till I'm running the risk of giving birth without a nest."

Esme walked over and kissed the top of her head, "you'll find something dear. We can all see that you only want the best for your baby."

"I just don't want to take any longer than necessary. I mean I already spent the last month and two weeks finding that little burrow and now I don't have six weeks like I did before I have half of that." setting the empty cup in the sink, Cassie walked to the door, "I'm going to head on out and start searching. I'll try to be back before the others get home, alright?"

She left with Esme nodding her head behind her.

She was out for almost the entire school day, only appearing in the kitchen entryway an hour before Jasper ran into the house and gathered Cassie in his arms. He nuzzled her throat and inhaled her scent and with her scent he could smell twinges of anger and some sadness. It was faint and wouldn't be noticeable by the others but Jasper knew his wife's scent by heart and he knew the mixture of her scent and their baby's and these twinges weren't usual.

"What's wrong?" his tone was soft and quiet even if they knew that all of the others could hear them. And when all the attention turned to them they knew that they heard him ask his question.

She just leaned her forehead against his shoulder, "the shifters found my nest."

Jasper growled and flexed his hands, he made sure that his claws didn't go into his wife.

"They destroyed it, I'll need to find a new one and quickly." That had them all looking at her like she was crazy, they all knew it took her forever to find the one she had and now she had to find another one with her eighteenth month mark coming up in three weeks and with that the high chance of labor.

Jasper didn't know what he wanted to do, no scratch that he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to hunt those damn shifters down and carry through with his promise of killing them. But he needed to stay with Cassie, to comfort her. She might not show it to them or even smell of the emotions, but Jasper knew that she was feeling strained with such a close call as this.

"You'll find a new nesting area, love. I know you will, now have you fed today?" he was running a hand through her hair while holding her close to him.

She nodded against his chest, "I had a cup of blood when I came back from my destroyed nest and then I found a couple stags and does when I was searching for a new nest."

"Good," Jasper set his chin on the top of her head, "do you have enough animals for when you do go into labor?"

The others started going about their way and doing things on their own, Rosalie tugged Emmett and Edward after her to set up the nursey, well it really wasn't a nursery until they figured out how many children they were having. Since Cassie had such hard skin as a vampire they weren't able to get an ultra-sound to figure out how many babies Cassie and Jasper would have. She could be having one or two or even three they didn't know.

Looking around trying to give the couple a private moment Rosalie looked at what they had gotten done of the nursery. The far wall was one sided windows that looked out the forest that was at the back of the house but blocked people from looking in. The other three walls were a light sky blue that wasn't too delicate for a guy but was pretty enough for a girl, the changing table was off on the left wall and was made of rich deep colored mahogany there were no designs on the changing table as they felt it would only be able to go one way or the other and not stay unisex, however the rocking chair that had a knitted cyan colored blanket hanging over it had cravings of lilies of all kinds – tiger lilies, Easter lilies, lilium auratum, lilium speciosum, etc. – it too was mahogany and the two woods matched.

Rosalie had Alice help her since until recently Rosalie and Cassie were at odds with each other. Rosalie hoped that Cassie loved it and that it helped her release some stress.

The next couple of weeks were stressful…or as stressful as it can get for vampires. Cassie was out of the house for long periods of time searching for a nest and storing animals, Jasper always gave her a kiss before she left and a kiss when she got home if he was home before her. And then finally it happened.

Sunday, September 5th, she felt her child first start struggling in her at around 3:00 that morning. Everyone in the family would know that she had left to give birth soon, she thought as she stood up from the sofa that she was laying on. Peaking Jasper on the cheek she waddled off out the back door off to the side of the kitchen and into the woods. She had had to find a new nest after the shifters raided her old one and now it was about three miles east of the isolated house and also in the opposite direction of La Push and its shifters.

She didn't want them anywhere near her when she went into labor and gave birth. The new place seemed to be an abandoned bear cave not that it matter to her but she didn't want a bear just to wander in on her when she's give her newborn its first meal, of course the bear could always join the collection that she had built up to feed on it would have gotten her through two meals might only have gotten her little one through one but that didn't matter. The scent of bear was old; maybe Emmett tracked it down and ate it. He did have an attraction to them after all.

She was getting off topic with her thoughts. She made sure that all of her animals were still asleep and stunned as well as in easy reach to feed from them when she needed to without too much hassle. She grunted at one harsh kick from her young one. If she was mortal she knew that they would have ripped open her stomach. Pulling her maroon maxi-dress over her head she threw it out of the way so that none of the amniotic fluid or blood got on it.

She squirmed around on the fleece blanket she put on the ground as it was now 3:10 am and raining and foggy just as she had learned was the normal weather for Forks. She made sure to have easy access to the cord clamps for when she got the little one out. With everything ready for the birth, Cassiopeia took a deep breath she felt underneath her bump gently, pressing her finger knuckle into the flesh there to check where her child was lying and for the perfect incision site.

The claw on her index finger sunk into her stomach, through granite hard flesh, fat and muscle, her middle claw slipped in behind it to make the incision wide enough for the baby to get through and clean enough to ensure a quick recovery with a simple meal.

She screamed through the agony of it, screamed as she felt around inside herself for the membrane of her uterine, she pressed on it, feeling for the position of the precious child within her, this was such a delicate part of the process, she would not catch them with her claws, she refused to put her baby in any danger and especially not from herself, never from herself.

Her hand and wrist now covered in blood, she found an area of her womb that had a little space between it and then another hard; she felt another hard spot. She would have stopped in shock had she not been in a hurry to get her struggling children out. Yes children, Cassie was going to love showing off two babies to Jasper instead of one. So with the very tip of her index claw, she slit open the membrane with a smooth, swift movement, her other arm up, her hand poised to guide a head through her womb and out into the open.

She pressed gently, slipped her hand against her womb and tentatively fingered around inside herself for a head, she found one and cupping the back of it with her hand; she directed the bloodied baby out of her and onto the blanketed ground, freeing her first baby and welcoming them into the world.

She checked them over, just enough to ascertain that they had no injuries or obvious deformities that needed to be immediately addressed before she reached back into herself and eased her second little one out into the world, she cupped the back of her baby's head and eased their body from her's, laying them next to their sibling before reaching out and grabbing two cord clamps. She checked them over and made sure they were physically alright before she snapped them low down onto the cords and severed them, only then did the two wet wails of newborns fill her nest.

Rumbling with force, she let out a hoarse scream that hurt her ears as she pulled out both placentae and threw it out of her cave. She made sure her insides were clean and she'd left nothing erroneous inside herself before she snatched up the body of a stag and drained the blood chugging it down she made a mess of herself but she didn't care about the mutilation she'd done to herself to get out her babies the slash was slowly knitted itself back together, leaving behind a faint red line that would disappear with her next meal.

Rechecking her babies showed that they were fraternal twins. Her little boy looking just like his daddy, little tuffs of honey blonde hair with pale sunless skin, his eyes were crunched close due to his whining, but she couldn't help but hope that he had her eyes not that she didn't love her husband's deep gold eyes, as well as his height. Cassie was sure that her little boy was the longest baby she had seen, and her husband was 6'3" after all. While her young son had a slight roundness to his face like all babies she was sure that he would have the same sharp features as her mate.

His little sister however, was far more delicate in looks while she was born with a head full of hair. Her black hair, she wasn't sure if the little girl had her curls or Jasper's wavy hair yet as it was weighed down with fluids from spending the last eighteen months in her body. Her skin was just as pale as the family's and her eyes were slivered while her mouth was just gapping trying to root around for a meal, and through those little slivers Cassiopeia could see the traditional vampire gold, except it was more a deep gold just like Jasper's was when she first met him. The little girl had her slender frame from what she could tell and seemed as she would inherit Cassie's short height, but the look of her face Cassie could see that her daughter would have the features of an aristocrat lady.

They were prefect to Cassie and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face when she made a meal of a much larger and filling mountain lion as well as a brown bear that she had come across. With the bodies drained she brought her two little ones to her chest and situated them to bite into her nipples and feed them at the same time.

The sounds of whining immediately stopped when they sucked out the blood. She grabbed a small white rabbit to finish healing the faint red line on her abdomen. She watched as it disappeared before turning to run a finger down her little son's cheek.

"I'll have to figure out your names little ones. What do you say; any ideas to what you want to be called?" Cassiopeia smiled softly at her two children. They just continued their meals.

"I guess I don't have to worry about that for a little while, huh," she just continued talking to them as if they understood her.

Once they unlatched from her breasts, she placed one over each shoulder and shrugged her shoulders and gently patted their backs one handed, "I love you little ones. And our family will love you too."

Jasper was ready to pull out his hair, he hadn't been back to school Friday last week on the 3rd, it was now the 9th, four days after his Cassie had gone off to give birth. He knew he was being unreasonable about this but all he could hear was his wife's screams that Sunday morning. Carlisle got all the others to go about their days like normal but no one was going near Jasper until he had his wife and baby back, Rosalie was just as anxious to see her little niece or nephew but she went to school with the others, although a little more snappy than usual.

Jasper was more than just anxious he want to see his wife and he wanted to see her now, he wanted to know that she was okay, to know that their little one had made it just fine. They were all sitting in the living room all trying to not stare at Jasper who was jitterier than humans were, and then they all caught the smell. Jasper was up and out the door before anyone could stop him, he knew his wife's scent better than anyone.

They came upon Jasper standing there staring at his wife and the two little bundles in her arms, Cassie just laughs as she moved past them to the house. Jasper was quick to snap out of his daze and ran after his mate. Helping her sit down, Cassie slipped one of the bundles into his arms. He looked so scared to hold one of his children. The little girl was looking up at her daddy with burgundy gold eyes, her mouth opened slightly before closing again and his eyes,

"Jasper love, meet your daughter Celosia Nerezza Senka Whitlock and your son Anubis Hamal Khonsu Whitlock."

"They are so adorable," Rosalie squealed looking over their shoulders at the two little ones.

"And they will be loved." Cassiopeia watched as they were handed around the family while Jasper handed her a cup of blood.

Now if only Cassie could get Edward to get his head out of his ass and see what is right in front of him. But that seems a little harder than she thought it would be, if only she knew just how hard.

Celosia: Burning; old Greek

Nerezza: Darkness; italian

Senka: Shadow; Serbian

Anubis: Egyptian god of the Dead

Hamal: main star in Aries

Khnosu: Egyptian god of the moon


	6. Filler Chapter

*** This chapter is mainly a filler, because I have writers block as well as road block and can't get from point A in this story to point B without confusing not only you all but myself as well. I also want to apologize if you don't like the chapter, it isn't one of my best in my opinion. Hope it ain't too bad, enjoy.**

She'd been there for two weeks now, and honestly she didn't know why she had moved to Forks. It was nothing like Phoenix had been, after breathing the dry air this wet and humid ozone smelling air was clogging her throat as she breathed. She should have just gone with her mother and Paul to Jacksonville, Florida that would have been better. Charlie was practically drooling at the thought of her being there and wouldn't leave her alone. She wasn't a child, she had virtually raised herself and took care of her hare-brained mother, and does Charlie really think she needed a father now.

Isabella Swan was aggravated and grumbling under her breath as she jostled her books in her arms. Her new friend Jessica Stanley was already out the door and leaning against the wall with another girl and two boys one of them having already introduced himself as Mike Newton. It turned out that the girl and boy was Angela Weber and Eric Yorkie two friends of Mike and Jessica. They had planned for her to seat with them at lunch, which was fine because Isabella didn't know anyone else in the school. But she really wished that Jessica could go a minute without gossiping about something,

"I can't believe that Edward Cullen dropped biology."

Mike grumbled under his breath, Isabella figured that he was jealous of this "Edward Cullen" whoever he is.

"I heard that he replaced in Biology IV instead of Biology II, of course he had to take a placement test like all the others who wanted out of one class." Angela's voice was soft and quiet, a voice that Isabella didn't mind hearing unlike Jessica's loud and grating voice.

Jessica flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I still think he got some sort of special treatment, I mean all those others who took a placement test didn't jump two classes. That's just ridiculous."

Isabella took a bite of her apple and let her eyes drift around the lunchroom, trying to ignore Jessica's gossip, Eric's camera clicking, and Mike's pitiful attempts of flirting with her. Like she needed a boyfriend, especially one who probably wouldn't get out of this little town, she wanted to roll her eyes at that.

Then her eyes got a look at _them_. She was dumbfounded and was only glad that her mouth didn't drop open with food still in it. Their beauty was unnatural and ethereal that much she could tell. There were five of them, three boys and two girls, and the way they moved gave them a look of a predator. She wanted to know who they were, she wanted to be one of them, and she was captured by them. She was also caught staring. She blushed a brilliant red—as red as her apple—shade when Jessica nudged an elbow into her stomach.

"Keep staring and you'll start drooling."

Isabella discreetly check her chin for drool, "who are they?" while tilting her head to the 'fabulous five' as she called them in her head.

Jessica wasn't looking so Isabella asked her again.

"Oh them! They're the Cullens."

"The Cullens? They don't look anything alike…well the two blondes do but still…"

A sly smirk was plastered to Jessica's face, it was a smirk that simply screamed "gossip".

"Oh they aren't related by blood. They're all adopted. The big bulky one with curly brown hair is Emmett Cullen, next to him is his girlfriend Rosalie Hale. Then there's Rosalie's brother Jasper Hale, the little pixie looking one is Alice Cullen and the bronze haired one is Edward Cullen."

"So only Emmet and Rosalie are in a relationship?" Isabella wasn't holding out for them to look at her but it would be nice if that did happen since THEY did look like they were going somewhere unlike Mike.

Jessica only continued smirking, "Nope," she popped the "p", "Jasper has a girlfriend that stays home with the kids. But Jasper and Rosalie are like Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew or something like that. I swear that they adopt so many because Mrs. Cullen can't have children. The couple's only in their early thirties tops."

Isabella only stared at her, "wait, back up, kids? Jasper and his girlfriend have kids?"

"Yeah, rumor has it that the kids were the only reason they agreed to take his girlfriend in when her parents kicked her out for getting pregnant," Jessica's smile was more of a shit-eating grin, "but I don't actually think that rumor us true. Dr. Cullen is just too nice a person to want to steal his adopted grandchildren."

"So Edward and Alice are singular," Bella wanted—no needed—clarification before trying to put the moves on him.

"yup," what was with that girl and popping the 'p' on her words, "but I wouldn't try. He seems to be looking for something none of us can give him." Jessica's tone sounded bitter, probably remember her own rejection, Isabella decided.

She also decided that she would find a way to get Edward Cullen. If it was only to find out his secret to that beauty.

"oh great," Rosalie complained, "another storytelling about Esme's incapability to have children and the reason behind our adoption."

Emmett tried to sooth his wife, he knew she loved Esme and hated how these fickle humans looked down on her because of the fact she didn't have any babies. Alice only smiled at her sister and began trying to calm her down. Usually they would ask Jasper but she was in one of his 'must-go-home-to-see-wife-and-kids' mood.

"can you get anything on her thoughts, Edward?" Alice asked, she was exasperated with her mate. He'd been denying their bond for about three years now and she couldn't go much longer without snapping at him or someone else. Which was fine with her, as long as it wasn't her niece and nephew.

Alice was startled when Edward's brow puckered, "no, there's nothing there."

Just what was it about this human girl that made Edward's facial expression change almost as natural as a human's? But then when Edward seemed to come to some sort of decision, Alice had a vision. It broke Alice's frozen heart, Jasper sent her a confused-worried glance in her direction. It made her feel a little better, knowing he was worried about her. Since the twins birth, Jasper had been more open and compassionate with them. He had grown into the role of protective older brother, which was a role she had given him when she first met Cassie and Jasper.

She only gave him a smile and thought of happier things to get rid of the vision that showed Edward kissing Isabella Swan. She was trying not to push the issue of the mating but a human, especially his singer; she had to figure out a way to convince Edward to get his head on straight. Maybe Cassie could help her.

"Come one, the bell's about to ring," she stood up, humming an old ballad so Edward didn't see or hear her thoughts, but from the look on his face he wasn't much attention to anyone. He was probably trying to figure out why he couldn't hear Isabella's thoughts.

"Come on baby," Cassie motioned with her hands for the little one to move forward, "that's it Sia, come to mama and bubba."

The little ebony haired girl was standing on wobbly legs with one hand on the coffee table, she was looking around with her sharp deep golden eyes. Looking back at her mother, Celosia "Sia" took one tentative step forward before gaining more courage and cruised to the other side of the table where Cassiopeia was crouched down with her little brother Anubis or "Bi", who was looking on with their mother's emerald green eyes.

Cassie's face broke into a huge grin as her small daughter fell into her arms, "oh, baby girl, just wait until her daddy gets home and you can show him."

Seeing her mother so happy, Sia worked her mouth into a giggly smile. Bi, vying for his mother's attention, began squealing in laughter causing Cassie to look back at the little boy and start laughing with him as well.

Esme looked on happily, and proudly that her grandchildren were coming along beautifully. She poured some deer blood into a bottle for their next feeding, which was in ten minutes.

"Mama," Sia clapped her hands, "lookie, lookie."

Cassie watched as Sia pointed at one of the sitting chairs shadow. It fluctuated and flowed like flames in a campfire. If she were human, Cassie knew she would be gapping like a fish in stunned astonishment, now she just looked on her daughter proudly. She planted a kiss on her little one's cheek,

"I knew there was a reason I named you burning shadows, love."

She set Sia down next to her brother and gave her little boy a kiss as well to stop the pouting. She knew that the both of them were gifted, she could feel it. But her son's gift seemed to be taking a while to manifest but she could see his determination from the way her two year old's face was scrunched in concentration on something that she couldn't see.

Cassie picked her little baby boy up, "don't worry about it Little Man. Your gift will come when it's ready, okay?"

Her dead frozen heart melted a little when Bi looked up at her with a big smile.

"Now come on my babies, mamaw has your bottles ready."

"Deer, mama?" Sia was by far the more talkative one of the two, even if they weren't talking in big sentences and only small words.

Cassie nodded her head, "yup, but I think I might be able to find a mountain lion for dinner. Would you like that, baby?"

Bother her children nodded their heads enthusiastically, they both love mountain lion. They wanted it for a month straight when they were just starting to distinguish between the different bloods, and refused to drink any other blood except mountain lion. Cassie sat them in their booster seats at the table, making sure that each of them had a secure hold on the bottles before letting them tilt the bottle up and begin feeding. Cassie sat there by them running a finger through soft ebony and thick honey blond hair.

No one knew just how proud she had been when her children had full control of their motor functions and could hold themselves up without help when they were fourteen months old. But then again none of her family knew that the children shouldn't have been able to do those things until they were eighteen months old.

"Mama's so proud of you little ones," Cassie mumbled to her children.

She turned as Esme rested a hand on Cassiopeia's shoulder, "all of the family is proud of them, dear."

Distracting her enough for Bi to sneak a hold of his mother's wand which was resting on the table, waving it wildly around, the plates and other dishes were in the air flying around them all. Cassie shook her head in amazement, the first burst of magic that she had seen from Bi. She gently lowered his arm and the cutlery and dishes was set back down on the surfaces. Well she actually noticed how it wasn't accidental like Sia's had been two weeks ago when she wanted her toys, but that only made it more surprising. No matter what her children did she would always be proud of their accomplishments.

"Baby, you can't take my wand like that. Mama might need it if there is an attack of some kind." She chastise gently, she didn't want them to think that doing magic was wrong or would make her or their daddy angry with them.

"I sorry mama, I not take your wand 'gain." Bi lowered his bottle slightly and frowned, he didn't like it when he upset mama.

Cassie smiled at them and ruffled his hair while soothing Sia's hair down, "it's okay little one but you need to be careful." Bi smiled at his mother before going back to his bottle.

"Mama, where dada?" Bi asked lowering his bottle after finishing it this time. Cassie smiled softly when she saw the red coating of his lips from his meal.

"He's a school, Bi. He'll be home soon, you know that sweetheart," Cassie soothed her son.

"Mama, I sleepy." Sia rubbed at her eyes, after setting the bottle between her legs with one hand still holding it.

They had discovered that the twins need only about three hours of sleep which wasn't a problem with a family of vampires who are all more than happy to babysit while Cassie and Jasper get some time to their selves.

A flick of her wand had the bottle going off to the sink to wash themselves and Cassie lifted both her children from their booster seats. And began slowly bouncing them on the way up the stairs to their bedroom though they both stared over her shoulder to watch the magic make the bottle wash themselves, it made her chuckle. It would be a few years yet before she stared training them in magic. Probably after they learned how to control their gifts, once Bi's show since Sia's already showed itself.

Looking into the twins room Cassie thought on the fact that Rosalie had yet to renovate the room with toddler beds but that would change in a couple months when the twins did hit that mark. Though the only thing that they would be taking out was the cribs and possible the changing table depending on when they feel ready to start potty training.

Tucking the kids in, Cassie sat back in the rocking chair just humming a soft tone to help them fall asleep. That was one thing that would be weird when they went through their inheritance, not having to use the restroom anymore, well it had been weird for Cassiopeia but she hadn't had vampires as an example and didn't know that not feeling the urge to relieve oneself was natural for vampires. She planned to give her kids everything she didn't have. But now that she had three hours of not handling growing children, Cassie wished her husband was home.

Jasper lent down slightly, "I'm going to ditch my last lesson and head on home, the twins should be down for their nap."

A lecherous smile stretched across Emmett's face, "Gonna grab an hour or two with the wife-y huh. Have fun, bro. I'll let the others know if Alice hasn't already."

"Thanks," watching the clock, Jasper was out the door checking out early within two minutes.

Jasper took to the woods off the side of the road, it was within seconds that he was coming up on the open door of his home where his "mother" and wife was with their two children. He was always frustrated with leaving them five days a week for seven and a half hours. It played on his instincts to be near and protect them against any sort of predator especially the shifters and that strange girl, Isabella Swath or Lizbeth Swat or something like that, was even more dangerous with Edward not able to hear her thoughts. Jasper was able to get close enough to feel her emotions and they were something else, she had an obsession and craving to find something. Jasper just didn't want to know where those intense feelings lead to.

"She's upstairs, she took the twins up not thirty minutes ago." Esme was such a dear, Jasper thought as he took to the stairs two at a time, opening the twins' door quietly and was struck dumb by the picture before him.

The sun was refracted lightly by Cassie's black hair but it didn't reach her face making her looking like she had a halo or sparkles in her hair, one hand was resting on the arm of the chair and held her chin as she gazed at Bi softly.

Jasper was behind her in an instant and resting a hand on her shoulder, one of her own came to rest lightly atop his, "how have you been darling?"

Cassie laughed softly, "Good, I've been good. Sia has something she wants to show her daddy when she wakes up."

"Oh, has she now?" Jasper smiled, no matter what it was he was always proud of his children. He pressed his lips into her neck and mumbled, "What does my baby girl need to show me?"

Cassie shook her head, "no way. She can show you when she wakes up."

She laughed when he pouted against her neck, "you can always take me somewhere else and not think about what Sia has to show you." Jasper had her up and in his arms bridal style before she could finish her sentence.

"Esme can you watch the kids?" Cassie called as Jasper headed to their room.

Esme's jingling laugh was her only answer as Jasper threw her on the bed and she put up a silencing ward up.

"Would you stop staring at that girl, Edward?" Rosalie's voice was filled with contempt and showed a strain in suppressing the growl that she wanted to let loose.

Edward glanced over at Rosalie and sighed. He knew that this was a little weird for him, as he never looked at anyone with interest, not even his mate. Edward growled at himself, she wasn't his mate! Besides that girl who Edward couldn't get a read on was interesting enough to get his attention as well as smell appetizing and make him want to drain her dry. Though the fact he could also smell want and lust wafting off of her made him slightly wary but everybody else had the same scent when they first saw them.

He averted his eyes, he should probably be glad that Jasper had gone home to his wife or else he would probably have a fight on his hands. Jasper had become so much more protective of Alice.

'Seriously, Jasper did a lot worse than I did and he found his special someone. Why can't I?" Edward snuck a look between Alice and Bella Swan. He'd be the first to admit that Alice was a lot better looking than Bella, and smarter, and wittier, not to mention fun but there was something calling Edward to Bella.

Besides Alice should be with someone who loves her, not a monster without a soul. At least Edward thought that about them, it was definitely a good thing that he was the only natural mind reader because if Cassiopeia found out he thought that about them and by extension her little angels she would have set him alight herself.

Filing into his silver Volvo, Edward was really lucky that Cassiopeia didn't read their thoughts without just cause.

…

Rosalie was grumbling to herself. Her idiot of a brother was ignoring his mate, her sister wasn't doing anything about the bozo, her adorable little niece and nephew is at home and anyway from her and those damn shifters are all over the place. Rosalie couldn't stand those freakin' shifters, they got them selves involved in things that they don't need to be involved with. They posed a threat to her sister's little ones, and one of them seem to have a thing for that new girl if the scent wafting off of her was anything to go by. 'But,' Rosalie thought looking at Edward out of the corner of her eye, 'he seems too enamored to smell that.'

Rosalie only thought about how this human posed a threat to her family and she wouldn't let that happen. No matter how bitchy she had to act to get Edward to forget about that damn little girl and remember the family that he had, and the mate that was patiently waiting for him to come to his senses.

Rosalie snorted at the thought of how even Esme was getting fed up with Edward and him ignoring Alice. And everyone knew that Esme never got angry with anyone, Rosalie couldn't wait for the blow-up to happen. It would prove to be hilarious.


	7. Chapter 6

Things had been tense in the Cullen household ever since that day in august, when they all came home and Rosalie and Alice informed Esme and Cassie about Edward's fascination with the new girl. Cassie seemed to be getting more and more irritated with Edward and Jasper was as well, while Alice seemed to be sad and depressed as the days went on. It was barely November when the tension between all of them broke. Five days after Edward saved Bella from her would be attackers.

Cassie snuggled into Jasper's arms one night mentally exhausted. Her children had gotten out and were almost attacked by those damned shifters, she was just lucky that she was able to get to them before they accidently crossed the border. She knew that those animals wouldn't have a problem ripped her little ones apart. Edward was still ignoring Alice and seemed to be making gooey eyes at that Isabella girl, Alice was retreating into herself the longer that Edward didn't acknowledge their bond. And then Rosalie and Emmett as well as herself were the most confrontational about it while Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme looked on in disappointment. If he wasn't hurting her little sister, than Cassie might have been inclined to feel a little sorry for the guy. Oh well, the woes of being a teenage vampire.

Her voiced caused everyone to still, even the young child stopped waddling around the room – Cassie was so proud of how they were coming along – when they heard their mother. Cassie's emerald green eyes were glowing in anger and power.

"Want to run that by me one more time? I think I heard you wrong," her voice was deceptively calm and soft.

Edward wanted to cringe at her livid tone, they all found out that she was rather unpleasant and vicious when angry. She had tried to kill Emmett when he left the twins on their own one time.

"I'm interested in Isabella Swan," his voice was filled with hesitance and trepidation, though steady. He had never wanted Cassiopeia to turn her anger on him.

Cassie's arm tightened around Bi, who was in her arms this time, feeding, "a human –no, not even just a human but you singer! Your freaking mate is standing in this room and you ignore her for a damned singer."

Edward got a bout of courage then, "and what right do you have to tell me –"

"You're hurting my little sister because you are selfish and want something that is right in front of you." Cassie's clipped tone broke him off. Bi finished his bottle before motioning to be put down so he could go play with his sister.

"You know what, Alice deserves a mate that actually cares about her." Cassie turned around to Alice, whose eyes were emotionless, showing them all just how hurt she was, "Alice go get ready. We're finding you someone else."

A growl had her turning on her heels sharply, "don't you dare growl at her, you hypocrite. You want to go out and search for your "true love" then Alice can go out and find someone who can keep her happy and treasure her like she deserves. Not to mention get her mind off of you!"

Cassie walked over to her mate, who was leaning against the kitchen wall, and kissed his cheek, "we won't be long maybe an hour or two alright love."

Jasper puffed out hot air with the building emotions in the room, but he kissed his wife knowing that they couldn't actually get Alice a new mate, but it would – hopefully – shove Edward in the right direction of getting his head out of his ass.

"See you when you get back, sweetheart. Rosalie and I will watch the kids with Esme."

Cassie beamed at him before pulling him down to her petite level and kissed him good and hard before turned to the stairs.

"Alice you good to go?" Cassie waited for Alice to appear at her side.

Alice slipped her arm into Cassie's, "where are we going?"

Cassie waited until they were far enough from the house that none of them could hear her reply, "A vampire bar in Seattle's magic district." Cassie looked over Alice's attire, a loose skirt that fell above her knees, a pair of Doc Martins and a lace shirt with a white cami underneath. Good for a night at the bar.

"There are vampire bars?"

Cassie chuckled at the incredulous tone, "yup, don't worry there is animal blood drinks as well."

Alice quirked a little smirk, "good. Don't need to break our dietary habits just to forget about my dumb-bo mate."

Cassie only wrapped an arm around her shoulders, despite being smaller than Alice. "He'll either smarten up or get his ass kicked by the others."

Her words seemed to do little to reassure Alice, but Cassie wasn't doing this to reassure the girl, she was doing it to get her mind off Edward.

Cassie apparited out of the woods showing up in a small alleyway that opened into a busy street with dull lights. Looking at the bar, Alice couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a line like one would find at a normal human bar and the bouncer that was about as muscular as Emmett.

Cassie walked on up to the man, "Hey Joshua. It's been a while," she was smiling as if they were old friends.

The burly man, Joshua, uncrossed his arms and looked down at the two tiny women, "Cassiopeia, my, my, it has been a long time. What's happened with you?"

Cassie shrugged, "found my mate, had a pair of twins, you know this and that."

"Twins! A tiny thing like you! What's their names? How old are they? They as gifted as their mommy?" Joshua smiled eagerly with his questions.

"A boy and a girl. Bi is short for Anubis and Sia for Celosia. They're just had their second birthday a month ago. And Celosia is controlling shadows and Bi is focusing on something but I don't know what his gift is yet."

Joshua laughed, it was chest deep and Alice caught several people – both men and women – shiver in want seemed like pleasure at hearing it. Alice could admit that Joshua wasn't a bad looking man, his face wasn't as baby faced as Emmett's was. It was more chiseled and cut, with a hard body and seemed to have a Middle Eastern skin tone. His eyes were a combination between the animal drinkers gold and the human drinkers red.

"Bet you little boy has a dark gift, you did name him after a god of death."

Cassie squeaked indignant, "I followed my instincts and named my little ones."

Alice watched on but she knew just how proud of the twins Cassie was. Apparently, their growth was faster than other born vampires.

"Only you would say your instincts told you to name one of your kids Anubis. Well go on in and enjoy a little "girl time"." He ushered them in.

Cassie threw a smile over her shoulder, "it was good to see you again, Josh."

Alice looked around in apprehension, honestly she had never been to a bar before. She just followed after Cassie, who seemed comfortable in this type of scene. Taking a seat at the bar, they ordered a drink, animal blood if the bartender would be so kind.

"Abraxan and Hippogriff ladies," a martini glass sat in front of them filled with the requested drinks.

"Thanks," Cassie dropped a few silver pieces on the bar surface before they made their way to an empty table. They were intercepted by a red-head with high cheek bones and red eyes. His grin was sharp and predator-ish. Cassie flashed her mating mark by pulling her collar down and walked away. Alice was glued to Cassie's side because she didn't have a solid show of her bond and it left her free game to them.

"Cassie," Alice started, eyes skirting over all the vamps staring at her hungrily, "maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Cassie opened her mouth before snapping it shut as her phone rang, "hello."

Alice could hear the conversation easily enough.

"Edward's gone to our sister coven in Denali," it was Jasper.

"Mmm," Cassie sipped her drink, "is that so?"

"Yes darling." Jasper's voice was filled with affection. "I think we've all driven him crazy so he left to think properly and by himself."

"Think properly? Think about what? He just needs to think about how to apologize and ask her to be his mate. End of story."

Alice could hear Jasper sigh, "Yes I know that sweetheart. But he is the angst-y kind."

"Yeah, you're right." Cassie looked around before she saw a vampire head their way. A claiming bite told her that he was mated but the aura he gave off suggested otherwise. Interesting.

"Love, I just found something amusing, I'll call you back or tell you when we get home."

"Alright, what say you to having Rosalie watch the twins tonight?"

"I say you're a mind reader, dear. See you later, love you."

"That would be Edward, love you too." They hung up and the confusing man made it to their table.

"You ladies alone?" his voice was cocky and arrogant.

"Nope," Cassie popped the ending.

The man turned his attention to Alice immediately, every vampire knows not to challenge a claim without a sure way to win. Most don't even try, "And you honey?"

Alice was looking everywhere except the man, "her mate is ignoring her." Cassie supplied.

There was a flash of acknowledgement in his eyes, "but you don't smell claimed."

He was fishing, Cassie realized, he was curious about them just as she was curious about him, mainly because he has a claiming mark but doesn't smell claimed any more than Alice did. That could only mean that he and his mate were intimate with each other.

It was slightly strange to see a vampire fidget, "he refuses to acknowledge our bond."

"How long that been going on? I wouldn't have had the ability to ignore my bond for two minutes when I first meet her."

"Three years," Alice whispered. Cassie wondered what Edward would do if he knew that Alice was embarrassed by their bond at the moment.

"Well damn. I guess I should be happy that my mate at least let me claim her before she started to refuse the bond." The man had sympathy and compassion for Alice's situation.

Cassie could only think back to several seconds ago to when the man walked up as if he owned the world and everyone owed him thanks. He made a complete 360 in a short few seconds that much Cassie knew.

Alice had a look of surprise when the man mentioned his mate, "why would she refuse the bond?"

"Because she doesn't think that I had a legitimate claim to being her mate, and that I'm not providing enough for her." The man took a seat and smiled gently at having found a kindred spirit, "oh yeah, name's Layton Chesark by the way."

"Cassiopeia Whitlock," Cassie tipped her head forward, touching her chin to her chest before returning to look around. She felt a flash of hope in her chest, that this man could help Alice with her own mate problem.

"Alice Cullen, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Cassie held in a snort, Alice always had been the bubblier and politer one between the two. Of course, Cassie could layer on the polite and charming, but that is a bunch of energy that Cassie preferred to waste with her husband. Watching the two of them converse, Cassie sort of wished that Alice had gotten a mate like Layton. His humor was easy and quick, he smiled soft and charming and he seemed to be as happy and as quirky as Alice was. They were the perfect match, but fate decided on two different people for them. Fate always did have a funny way of handling people even when she was human. Cassie was always cursing fate before learning to go with the flow. It's just this time, Cassie was cursing fate for Alice.

As she watched the crowd, Cassie had an idea. Not something that the others would know about, they probably wouldn't understand why she was going to do it anyway. But Jasper was always behind her to support her and willing to help her.

As the hour drawled to a half hour longer, Cassie cleared her throat gently, gain the attention of both of them. Cassie showed Alice the time on her phone.

"Oh, we need to get home." Alice squeaked softly.

Cassie stood from her seat and turned waiting for Alice, "thank you for the conversation, it was wonderful."

It seemed to Cassie that a wonderful friends had started to blossom between the two already as the exchanged numbers to talk more. They both knew that nothing romantic would come of the friendship but it was always good to have someone to talk to. Cassie hoped that this friendship helped Layton just as much as it seemed to help Alice.

"Did you have a good time?" Cassie asked as they walked back to the alley way so that they could apparite away. She would have face palmed when she realized how that sentence made her sound like an overly worried boyfriend on a first date. But she really did want to know if Alice had a good time or not, so if sounding like a worried first time boyfriend to her little sister then so be it.

Alice looked off to the side, "is it bad of me, that I kind of wish Layton had been my mate?"

"No Alice. Wanting a better life isn't shameful, he seems to be a good man, but fate has a different plan for the both of you." Cassie laid a hand on Alice's shoulder gently.

"I mean, I love Edward. I really do, but he's so captivated by that human girl and I'm left as second best by my own mate." Alice looked like she'd be crying if her body was physically able to.

Cassie stopped and gathered the slightly taller vampire into her arms, "listen to me, Alice. Edward Cullen is an idiot who looks to have finally gotten his head out of his ass after three years. And when he comes to his senses make it difficult for him and enjoy it. Fate choose him for a reason."

Alice looked so pained by the thought of her mate that Cassie just wanted to say 'screw it' to fate and find Alice a new mate.

"You want to take a long route and complain to me about Edward? It might make you feel better." Cassie would do anything to help her little sister feel better.

Alice nodded her head. Cassie apparited them just outside of Tacoma so that they could walk back to Forks. It wouldn't take them to long to run back, but it was going to be a long night.

• • •

It seemed that Alice had a lot of grievances with Edward from his way of thinking that they were soulless monsters to his recent lust for his singer Isabella Swan. She made wild hand gestures with her complaints, but Cassie listened and listened without saying anything. She just let Alice talk and get everything that the pixie like vampire had bottled up inside. Soon Alice ran out of fuel, figuratively speaking and they walked on without a word spoken in between them.

"Thank you," Alice's voice was soft and not bubbly like usual.

Cassie hummed, "it was nothing Alice, you are my little sister. You needed to get away from the tension with all that was going on and I suspect that Edward won't be home for at least a week if he wants to think and sulk by himself."

Alice looked down as they walked, "do think this is the kick in the ass that he's needed for the past three years?"

Cassie didn't say anything as they started a slight jog that would give them the time to talk but also give them a chance to enjoy the wilderness around them. By the time that they had reached Quinault in the Olympic National Forest and not too far off of Forks for the vampires, Cassie finally figured out her answer,

"I think that when he met Isabella Swan and couldn't distinguish between his mate and his singer, he was in too deep in his isolation and loneliness. When he finally opened his eyes and saw that he was losing his family, he finally realized that he needed to think about what he was going to do, so yes, I truly think that this might be the push that he needed to finally acknowledge you as his one and only."

Alice could see the conviction in her eyes when she looked in Cassie's glowing emerald eyes. She could also see the determination; Alice could only imagine what Cassiopeia would do to Edward to open his eyes if this reprieve doesn't do it for her.

Looking over at the spikey-haired pixie, Cassie was careful not to decide anything about her idea so that Alice wouldn't see her and try and stop her.

Cassie just hoped that she didn't get the shifters involved with her scheme, that damn alpha Sam Uley wouldn't leave her family only if given the opportunity to target them. Especially if they thought she was attacking a human.

• • •

Jasper's arms were wrapped around her waist while her children threw their arms around her legs when Alice and Cassie walked into the living room. Her children were rambling off small words in rapid succession as they told her all about what they had done in the almost two hours that she had been gone with Aunt Alice. Her children cut off when they saw that their daddy mash his lips against her.

Jasper contained the snarl that wanted to break free and ignored his vampire that growled out ideas of taking their mate up to their room and reclaim her as they could smell all the unmated males that had been around her at the club. He trusted his mate, that wasn't the problem. No the problem in his mind was that all those idiot that thought that they could come onto his mate. Pulling away, Cassie smiled up at him. Jasper slouched slightly in relief, it never ceased to amaze him how amazing his mate was and how she knew what he was thinking before he even said anything.

Cassie bent down and lifted her two babies up off the ground. Sia threw her arms around her mother's neck and pressed a kiss to her cheek and then Bi repeated his sister with sincerity. When she set them back down on the ground, Bi grabbed a hold of his mommy's dress and pulled her to the back door,

"What is it sweetheart? What do you want to show mommy?"

Jasper chuckled amused, "just what darling, he's been waiting for you to come home to show you. He did it only forty-five minutes ago."

They walked out of the back door and stood on the back porch, Sia standing on her left side and Jasper standing behind her with his arms around her waist. Her little Anubis held out his little hand, she wanted to coo as his eyebrows puckered in concentration. Then, she gasped; a little skeleton was running around the backyard. Her son brought back the dead, she watched as muscle and meat slowly filled the skeleton and then fur skin covered it until what looked like a Maclear's rat was scurrying across the large field in the back.

Cassie couldn't stop herself from squealing in excitement and pulled her son up into her arms to twirl him around beaming, "Oh my baby boy. I knew you would be able to connect with your powers soon enough. Mommy is so proud of you."

Turning to her husband, Cassie was so happy, "Love, how amazing is this. Our son can control the dead and our daughter can control shadows. We have such strong children."

Jasper laughed lightly at his wife and beaming son, who was so happy to make his mother proud of him. Jasper wouldn't tell Cassie but he could remember when Sia showed her gifts and Bi couldn't. He remembered that Bi felt like he had disappointed his mommy. While their children loved both of them, Jasper and Cassie knew a daddy's girl and a mommy's boy when they saw them.

Lifting her daughter up into her remaining free arm, Cassie walked back inside where Rosalie and Emmett were waiting. Each twin gave their parents a kiss on the cheek and a hug around the neck that probably would have crushed a human's, before they went with their aunt and uncle.

Going up to their room, Cassie threw up a silencing ward before Jasper was attacking her neck and had her up against the wall using his body to hold her there while his hands ran all over his mate's body.

When she felt his hands in places that only he would ever touch, Cassie forgot her forming plan involving that human Bella. She would worry about that after her mate brought her to pleasure and they were just cuddling in the afterglow.

'Yup that sounded like a plan' she thought when Jasper latched on to the top of her cleavage.

• • •

Vampires! She couldn't believe it. There were vampires in Forks, but…but how were there no strange disappearances. Do they leave Forks to – what do they call it – hunt? That sounds impersonal to her. But this would explain why they were so beautiful. Bella wondered if she could get close to Edward Cullen and convince him to turn her.

Bella wanted to laugh at the thought of how Jacob helped her figure it out, even when he said that she should stay away from them. That much hatred against them could only mean that Jacob was also something supernatural. But Bella didn't care about that at the moment, no she had to figure out how to get Edward to change her, no matter the cost she didn't plan on aging another year even if she had to slit her wrist right underneath his nose and force him to bit her.

Though her thoughts strayed to Jacob Black for a minute, was it possible that werewolves were real. That was the only creature that she could think of that hated vampires so much, unless creatures like this hated each other just natural.

Oh well, werewolves couldn't make her more beautiful like vampires could; besides Edward wasn't bad looking. She could have some fun with him before she left to discover the world with glee knowing that she couldn't die. Bella fell asleep with a smile on her face dreaming about a future in the next two hundred years and still being seventeen forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper laid on his side, his hand holding his upper body up as he looked down at his wife. She was staring at him almost demanding his complacency in this, he quirked an eyebrow,

"Let me see if I understand you correctly, you want to take our two young children to Port Angeles were you know that Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, and Isabella Swan will be just to force Isabella to tell you what she knows, if she knows anything at all."

Cassie nodded, "pretty much and I haven't decided anything, and it was simply a thought. That's all. Besides humans have a natural fear of us and this chick is trying to get close to one of us. Not to mention I have a bone to pick with her."

Jasper leaned over his mate, "oh and why is that? To the best of my knowledge you've never spoke to her in your life. Or are you hiding something from me?"

His tone was teasing and caused Cassie to smile at him.

"I don't have anything to hide from you. I just pay more attention to our own lives than those insignificant humans."

"And what would be a threat to our lives, darling?"

Cassie looked him dead in the eyes, "those damned wolves."

Jasper growled, besides Rosalie he was the one that hated those shifters more than anyone else. Jasper would willingly admit that he hated the wolves and would kill all of the mangy mutts if he could. Especially as he knew that at least one of them felt a shameful lust for his mate, and that pulled at his rage and anger, though he had an idea that his pack mates would have given him a good beating for thinking of a ' _filthy bloodsucker'_ like that.

"Besides the obvious, what do those mutts have to do?" Jasper's fingers skimmed her exposed stomach with feather light touches.

Cassie looked at her mate, "I went grocery shopping for Esme once and ran into Isabella Swan."

"And…"

Cassie turned to the ceiling, "She reeked of shifter. She knows them, it's probably how she found out about us and all the other things that go bump in the night."

"They broke their own contract," Jasper snarled out, though his hands stayed gentle in touching his mate.

Cassie hummed in agreement, she thought that it was more than likely one of the younger and newly turned wolves. They were usually the ones that were most naïve and ignorant of their own rules and laws. She mentally scoffed at the thought of what would happen had it been them that broke the contract, the wolves would have been on them like white on rice for "justice", but they broke the contract and Carlisle was fine with leaving well enough alone. Not that it would affect their family like this, with Edward being a jerk, Alice being insecure, but at least Cassie had her twins to make her smile, especially with this hectic and strained tension in the family.

"When are you planning this?"

Cassie closed her eyes just imagining falling asleep with her husband's soothing touch after a night of passion, but she could actually sleep so there was no point in that, "I'm not actually planning anything because then Alice would see it as she watches the family in case anything happens. But I _was_ thinking about Thursday."

Jasper gave her a slight kiss on the cheek before progressing lower, "then…" kiss to her collar bone, "it seems as if…" a kiss to the ball of her shoulder, "we have plans…" the top curve of her breast "Thursday." He didn't have to say anything as Cassie was more focused on the feelings he was leaving her with in the wake of his sensual kisses.

§

Not actually planning anything for that week was easier than Cassie thought it would be. Of course she did think about what she would do with her babies and hubby, but the actual confrontation that she wanted with Edward's little thing on the side wasn't in her plans. Cassie was just hoping that it would happen, and from the worried looks that Alice was shooting her way, Cassie was almost certain that it does.

It had been four days since that night when Alice and Cassie went to the bar and Edward left for the Denali clan in Alaska. Alice had come to Cassie and wanted her opinion on if Alice should watch Edward to see what he decides and when he would be coming home, but Cassie advised her to just let Edward be this time. Especially when he returned and the girls had knocked some sense into his brain that would mean that he had a lot of groveling to do. Of course, Cassie didn't tell Alice that, Alice was too sweet a vampire to really enjoy the humor that Cassie saw in that scenario.

But that wasn't what Cassie was focused on at that moment in time, it was finally Thursday and she was getting her little twins ready for a day out with her and Jasper, as well as explaining in the simplest of terms that the twins couldn't use their gifts while out in public. She pulled little baby sweatpants on her daughter and a pair of khaki jeans on her son, her son pointed at a blue plaid button up and her daughter pointed out a comfortable red t-shirt with a cute little lion on the front that said 'RAAAW', they both had socks and pull on shoes. Looking at the two of them standing before her, Cassie smiled at how cute they were. Sia _so_ took after her when it came to fashion, comfy and cozy was the way to go. But it seemed that Alice and Rosalie had corrupted her little Bi, he was dressing to impress already.

Grabbing a hold of Sia's hand and swinging Bi up into her arms, Cassie left the twins' room and went down stairs where Jasper was waiting for the three of them. It took a little while with Sia taking a careful step each time down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom, Jasper stood there with the car keys in his hand smiling. He gave his wife a kiss and then kissed each of the children's forehead, rocking back on his heels, Jasper heaved Sia up into his arms.

"We all ready?"

Cassie smiled, "As ready as we'll ever be. Let's get going."

Cassie could practically feel Alice's despondent feelings at whatever she saw and couldn't change. But she reminded herself, that if no one else was going to help her family, then she was. This problem needed to be dealt with and needed to be dealt with quickly.

§

It seemed that their reputation preceded them. Everyone in Port Angeles knew of them, they all stared in shock at seeing Jasper and his "girlfriend" and children. The people had just thought it was a rumor, an untrue rumor but a rumor non-the-less, yet there was the proof walking past them with two small young ones in their arms and Jasper with what looked like a baby bag over his shoulder.

The locals had to admit that the girl was just as beautiful and perfect looking as Jasper and his children would go to be killers in the looks department with genes like those. What with her expressive eyes and waterfall of pitch black hair, she contrast against her "boyfriend" and drew everybody's eyes. Then there were the children that were a perfect blend of their parents. Their little smiles and dimples just had everyone swooning falling in love with the little ones immediately. Especially when the little boy looking up to his mother smiling and exclaiming "Mama!" looking for a kiss and hug, which the young mother gave with eyes filled with love and a beautiful smile.

Jasper watched his family in content and happiness, despite the stares from everyone around them. Jasper knew that this outing was more of his wife planning on taking care of the family and everything but he was truly happy to have gone out with the ones that he loved more than anything. His thoughts were broken through by a tug at his sleeves, looking down Jasper couldn't help but smile at his daughter,

"What is it, darling?"

Sia's popped her thumb in her mouth, "can we go to th' p'ace w'th 'ld th'ngs?"

Jasper hooked his hands underneath her armpits and lifted her up onto his hip. Looking over to his wife seeing her holding Bi the same way and smiling at them, Jasper looked back at his daughter and not paying attention to any of their not-so-discreet watchers.

He nuzzled into her cheek, bring forth a bubby baby laugh, "Yeah, we can go to the antique store and you know what?"

"What daddy?"

Jasper looks around playfully before leaning in and whispered in her ear, "We can find a present for momma's birthday."

Sia's smile brightened and jerking her head up and down with her thick hair flying everywhere. Jasper knew that Cassie could hear him but she was nice enough to look confused at what her daughter and husband were whispering about.

Jasper walked up beside the other half of his family, taking Cassie's hand, they continuously ignored the whisperings around them and speculations that were no doubt being shared, Sia was chatting and telling her brother about all the things that they'd find in the antique shop and the adventures that the found treasures might've been involved with.

His daughter had her mother's imagination that much was for sure.

§

Cassie pretended to look the other way when both Sia and Bi came to drag Jasper off somewhere. Of course, Cassie truly had no idea what they had dragged their daddy off for, just that Jasper wanted her to stay and not follow them. Knowing his wife as he did, Jasper knew that Cassie wouldn't want them to be looking at or buying what they were. Bi had found his mother a sweet drop pendant, the chain was obsidian with a bright blue chrysocolla cradled in four bars twirling upwards slightly. Jasper thought it was very beautiful for his wife and that she would love it. Jasper told Bi as much, which caused his little face to erupt with a smile, before going back to continue looking with his sister. Jasper didn't just let his children look, he did as well but one necklace had caught his attention. The pendant was on a long sterling silver chain just as the outer lay of the slender pendant itself. The inner gems were onyx and crystal diamond set within a frame of filigree and all Jasper could picture was it setting around her neck with the bottom point dipping between his wife's chest. He set it aside along with Bi's choice of necklace, looking around Jasper wondered where his little ones had gotten too. Both Sia and Bi were leaning over something in Sia's hand, quietly walking up behind them, Jasper looked down at the necklace and sucked in a breath. Cassie would love it, a round bronze rim circled a picture of an owl that closely resembled Cassie's old owl Hedwig.

Jasper looked around to make sure that Cassie wasn't nearby before heading towards the checkout to buy his wife the three necklaces. Tobias and Celosia following behind him quietly, knowing that any sort of noise about what they were doing would tip their mother off, and it was supposed to be a surprise.

The attendant at the checkout had just finished wrapping the necklaces and placing them in the bag when Cassie walked up behind them with a bag of her own. Looking in, Jasper saw that it was more books. If anyone thought that Jasper was the bookworm in his relationship then they would be sorely mistaken as Cassie was the one to find and read new books, though Jasper was always happy to read whatever book Cassie might have picked up.

"Are you all ready to go?" Cassie shot a curious look at the bag in Jasper's hand.

Jasper only smirked and made sure that she was unable to look. He picked Sia up and placed her on his hip while Bi ran to his mother who smiled beautifully and lifted him up onto her own hip while Jasper followed her out the door leaving behind a star-struck male attendee.

§

Jasper held onto Cassie's hand as they walked. Neither had to speak or fill the air with nonsensical chatter. Their children spoke more than enough for them, though the little ones seemed to attentive to what was going on around them then speak. Of course both Jasper and Cassie pretended to not see Stanley, Webber, or Swan close by as they wandered around. Though it was difficult to not bust out laughing when the three of them had seen _them,_ the gob smacked expression on their faces was hilarious. It was even funnier when their eyes drifted down to their children and their eyes widened in shock, but Jasper and Cassie focused on acting human and keeping their children from complaining.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Bi spoke up, turning his eyes towards her. Cassie smiled before sneaking a look over at Jasper who was shaking his head in amusement.

"Of course baby. What about you, dear?" Cassie turned to Sia who was nodding her head rapidly.

Jasper looked around them before turning to his wife, "I guess we should get some food then."

Cassie continued forward with Jasper beside her, along with the gossip queen Jessica Stanley and the invader Isabella Swan _trying_ to trail them unseen. Jasper rolled his eyes as he watched the three girls, though Webber did try to get them to leave the Cullen couple alone, seat themselves not even three tables away from them in the little Bistro that Jasper and Cassie had found to feed their children.

Of course Jasper and Cassie could speak at an octave too low for their human ears to eavesdrop on them.

"Just how to you plan on getting her to speak to us, Darlin'?" Jasper spoke softly helping his little girl with the safety belt around her waist.

"She'll come on her own. We're too intriguing for her to leave us alone," Cassie didn't even look up from showing the menu to her little son to answer him.

Jasper only sneered at the thought of a human approaching them of their own free-will. It was a completely different concept to him for humans to voluntarily get close to them, they all usually strayed away from vampires at any given chance.

"Why would she do that?"

Cassie looked up and shot him a loving smile, "Because Edward has given her too much attention, she no longer sees the danger that we could place her in."

Jasper sighed, he loved his brother, he truly did, but he was too stupid for his own good sometimes. It wouldn't be for another thirty minutes before Isabella would gather the courage to walk up to their table. Cassie was using a napkin to wipe little Bi's mouth off has he had made a mess of his spaghetti. Jasper only looked on fondly, until the stench of human was right upon them.

Casting a glance out of the corner of his eye, Jasper could see the little human fidget nervously. Sighing inaudibly, Jasper turned to the human girl,

"What can I do for you Ms. Swan?"

Looking at her, Jasper couldn't help but chuckled almost darkly. She looked like a deer caught in the highlights.

This is the website for Cassie's necklaces:

necklaces/sweet-drop-pendant-necklace-for/p_ ?currency=USD&gclid=COaW3rqooMsCFQetaQodQ9cD0w

. ?utm_source=Google&utm_medium=cse&utm_term=N119&gdftrk=gdfV27690_a_7c1313_a_7c4684_a_7cartdeconandc&gclid=CLb7uoWpoMsCFZSEaQodbOEMIA


	9. Chapter 9

She was what he wanted. He knew that, that was why he ignored all of his family and what they said. They couldn't know or understand what he was going through. Years upon years of loneliness, he knew that they wanted Alice to be his mate, but even if she was gorgeous, and fun-loving, and energetic… but none of that meant she was his mate. Just because she made his undead heart start beating again, and make a smile stretch across his face, Bella was different. She pulled to him in a different way.

But if he didn't care about Alice why did he hate the idea of Alice and Cassie going out. It shouldn't matter to him, it meant that she was finally getting on with her immortal life and not staying hung up with him. Ugh, this whole thing made his head hurt. Edward sighed, he came up here to think and remembering all of that isn't helping him figure out his feelings at all.

Looking over at the marvelous sky that was bathed in reds and blues Edward could only think of Alice's tinkering laugh in comparison to Bella's nasally voice. He had to make a decision because one way or another he'd always have 'what-if's' at the end of the day.

§

It had been almost a week since Edward had left for Alaska and three days since that family outing, now Jasper was sitting next to his depressed sister in their school's cafeteria. Picking at the disgusting school pizza on his tray, Jasper's head shot up when the scent of his family filtered through his nostrils pushing aside the human stench. There standing at the entrance was his beautiful family, Cassie with Bi on her hip and Sia's hand in hers, well until Sia saw him and let go to run up to her daddy. Jasper could hear all the whispering and could feel all the emotions flying through the lunchroom, but he didn't care. All he cared about was coming towards him and his siblings. He knew better than to stand up and he was proven right as Sia jumped up into his lap. Throwing her tiny arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek with a wobbly toddler voice telling him hi and that she loved him. The only thing better than his daughter was his wife and son and they were walking towards him calmly.

Cassie leaned down and placed a kiss on Jasper's lips, his children 'ewed' at seeing their parents kiss. Cassie handed Bi over to Rosalie, who didn't care to save face and broke out smiling at her baby nephew. Gasps broke out of the mortal occupants in the lunchroom at seeing the Blonde Ice Queen smile so freely and happily. Jasper nuzzled his nose in Cassie's hair as she sat down beside him, he couldn't stop himself from focusing on one person's feelings. Isabella Swan was confused that much was clear. But then again, Jasper had been aware that she was confused, scared, and angry with him and his wife since that outing.

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm while she leaned against him. Focusing on Swan, reminded him of that outing and why she was fearful and angry with them.

…

 _She was standing there like a deer in the headlights. Jasper felt a smirk slither across his face as he looked at her. He didn't know why Edward was so obsessed with this weak little human girl. He knew that she didn't come over to their table of her own free will, he knew it was the pull to his wife. He had seen her use it before, pull people to her, get them all to talk to her and then get their secrets out of them. His wife's gift was always an amazement to see. But he wanted to snarl at the sight of the girl, she was fidgeting and gulping her saliva trying to gather confidence. He couldn't stand humans that was for sure._

" _Um, I…I'm worried about Edward. Is he alright?" Bella's voice was squeaky, nasally, and just plain annoying._

" _Why are you concerning yourself with Edward, Bella?" Cassie's voice was hypnotic and entrancing for the human girl. So soothing and such a melodically sound, coaxing all that Cassie wants to know out of Isabella Swan._

 _Jasper, out of his peripheral, saw that his children weren't caring even the littlest iota about what was happening around them. They knew not to interrupt their mother, as well as the fact that they recognized the scent from Uncle Edward. To them it was simply the woman tearing their family apart and if mommy can put this cow in her place then what was the problem? Looking back at the goddess in front of him teasing the mortal human, Jasper couldn't stop his body's natural reaction to see his mate in her element. As soon as this was over they were headed home and the twins would spend some time with grandma and grandpa along with Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett._

 _Swan's eyes had glazed over slightly, as if she were remembering something instead of focusing on the present. Nothing that would tip someone off to the fact that his wife was controlling the human to tell her everything._

" _Because I need to get close to him, that's why I'm concerned." Bella's voice had taken on an unnatural tone. It wasn't like it was before, now instead of the fake infliction of emotion, it was flat and almost ghost like, too calm for a human._

 _Cassie arched one eyebrow in a questioning manner, "Oh? And why do you need to get close to him?"_

 _Bella continued to stare at the floor, not realizing that Cassie didn't need eye contact to get what she wanted, she only need Bella to listen, to hear her voice that was all she needed. "So that Edward can fall in love with me."_

" _Do you love him? Is that why you want him to be with you?"_

 _Even not being in control of herself, Bella still managed to sneer in disgust, "No! I simply want to be turned into a vampire, live forever, and be beautiful. Why would I ever want to be with that emo freak?"_

 _Jasper saw Cassie's eyes harden in rage as well as felt her anger. Just because Edward was being an idiot didn't mean that Cassie would allow anyone to insult her family._

" _You are using him." It wasn't a statement. "I will be more than glad to inform of our conversation and then I will watch you die, slowly. As the years pass, as wrinkles cause your skin to crack and age makes your body like leather, I will watch on forever stuck in this form. I will ensure that you die mortal and that you never turn even if I have to kill you first. I promise Isabella Swan, you will never become a beauty or killer of the night."_

 _Jasper allowed Cassie control in this situation, he had to focus on keeping a tight rein on both his wife's emotions and his own along with his children's indignation at their uncle being called a freak._

 _Jasper leaned forward to his mate, as the slight 'clomp' of Swan's sandal sounded as she left._

" _We'll need to show Edward this memory or he'll never believe us."_

 _Cassie only sighed, before taking a napkin and wiping Bi's mouth of spaghetti expertly once again, "I know. It all depends on when he will return."_

 _Jasper closed his eyes tightly and then re-opening them, only focusing on his outing with his little family. He could worry about his other problems at a later date._

…

Now there is only the waiting for Edward to return so that he can see the memory himself. He was pulled from his mate's side but Alice's slight stiffing shoulders, an indication that she was having a vision. They all continued to act normally, until she loosened up again. Under her breath,

"Edward is coming back tonight, late almost morning."

Every one of them nodded, heads barely moving so as not to alert the humans of something suspicious. Jasper and Cassie shot each other a quick look; this was what they had been waiting for, for the last three days since their trip. Sia and Bi climbed up over to their parents, wanting them to hold them. Bi crawled into his daddy's lap while Sia chose her mommy. Sia leaned in close to her mother,

"Mommy why the peepa talkin' 'bout us?" her voice was broken with young age. Bi looked up at her as well.

Cassie smiled angelically at her children. Jasper could basically hear the male population swoon like love-sick puppies; he wasn't sure how to feel about that fact.

"Because they didn't know that daddy had a family like us, that's why."

Bi and Sia locked eyes; they seemed to be having a conversation with their gestures. Sia tilted her head slightly then Bi would raise his eyebrows, his sister would shrug her shoulders and then Bi smiled and the two of them giggled together. Cassie couldn't help but chuckle as well at her children antics.

They simply stayed with their family not paying much attention to the humans around them that were talking about them. They just simply wanted to enjoy the time with each other, if they were able to hear the group of gossipmongers.

§

When she walked in with those two little beings, Bella could only stare. The ringlets of ebony hair that flowed like a river down her back, the pale heart shape of that unmistakably immortal face with emerald green eyes, it only reminded her of that night three days ago.

She hadn't been completely sure herself of why she walked over to their table that night. It was almost as if a string had been hooked to her and yanked her over to them. It was so strange; the only other time that she had felt like this was with Edward. Not that she really cared for that vampire, but she was hoping to be turned by him since he seemed fascinated with her almost as much as she was fascinated with being a vampire. It was a great thing he couldn't hear her thoughts or he probably wouldn't have talked to her. Bella remembered the cold glares between Edward and the others. Now that she thinks about it maybe when Edward returns she could use that drift to get his complete attention and get him to turn her.

But now wasn't the time to remember her hopeful conquest, now was the time to focus on the three beings walking into the little lunchroom. She was still confused on how that family of vampires could have two little human children with them. But it didn't really matter to her; she wasn't planning on having children, even adopted.

Bella looked over and saw that Jessica couldn't pull her eyes away from the newcomer.

'She isn't even that pretty.' Bella tried to tell herself, it only ended up fueling her anger. As soon as Edward turned her, she would be the one that turned everybody's heads instead of that…thing.

"It looks like those rumors were true." Mike had stopped simultaneously shoveling food in his mouth while flirting with her. Bella wanted to roll her eyes in annoyance, as if she really didn't know what he was going on about. He was only causing problems, she would never be with him and each day Jessica is driven further away and a little more desperate. The girl needed to grow up just because two boys didn't think she was the prettiest and best thing in the world, didn't mean that she needed to hunt down every available man and hound them for a date.

Bella couldn't stand all this immaturity. None of them understood her. She had had to take care of her childish mother for years, never having a chance to be a child herself, and then her father comes back into the picture and, she'll admit that he was trying but he was a complete failure as a father. Police? Great, he's the best there is. Father? Complete waste of space. That's why she needed to be with Edward, even if she didn't love him, he would still be more mature and wiser and understand her better than all of this little toe rags. And now those two vampires are putting her plan at risk.

It made her blood boil. Not to mention she was confused on how they were able to get her to confess all that she did. Even Edward didn't know, he had informed her of the others having gifts like his mind-reading ability, but surely controlling someone else isn't a gift that God would give a monster like them…but then again it sounds like a power that a monster would have.

Jessica looked to be daydreaming and that nauseated Bella.

"What are you thinking about, Jessica?"

Jessica looked away from the Cullens, whom she had been staring at with her dreamy expression.

"The babies are just so adorable. I want kids that are that beautiful."

Angela, the most modest and sincerest person at their table, spoke up while pushing her glasses up her nose, "I'm sure any child you have later in life with be just as gorgeous as they are."

Bella wanted to snort and roll her eyes, Jessica with beautiful children? Please, that be like saying Donald Trump was a kind and forgiving man. Sometimes Angela's sweetness drove Bella bat-shit crazy, no human was that humble, nice and great. They just weren't.

"I can't understand why her parents kicked her out. The family would have made a fortune just letting us mere humans see those children." There is the snide and gossip Jessica.

"Jessica!" Angela sounded incredulous, as if she couldn't believe that Jessica had just said that.

Mike looked over at the table as well, "They probably like those parents on the news that sell their kids for money and they threw her out because they couldn't get anybody that wanted a pregnant girl in their bed."

Angela looked both embarrassed and shocked at what Mike had just said. Even Bella was surprised, it was a rather nasty thing to say. But then again, Bella knew that the girl's family was probably dead anyway, so why should she care what the family did with her at one point in time.

Bella caught the stiffness of the blonde one's, Jasper, shoulders. She knew that they could hear them talking, it's why she's keeping her mouth shut so that they can't paint her in an even worse light to Edward. If only Edward would come back, then she could get her claws hooked into him. If only, he would come back.

§

The Cullen family took feeding in turns in case Edward did show up earlier than Alice's prediction, with Cassie and Jasper with their youngin's going last. They set the twins off to side while they hunt for the both of them as they are still wobbly with their legs and can't actually catch their prey. That hunting trip seemed to be therapeutic for Jasper's wife. She kept running and running and when she found a mountain lion or even a bear she didn't automatically kill it and drain it like usual, she played with her food. Enjoying the confusion and the fighting, it was the only way she knew how to work her aggression off without actively hurting anyone else. Jasper cuddled his two kids to his cold marble sides as his wife tired herself out, figuratively speaking.

When she did work out whatever it was that bothered her, she walked back over to them. Jasper moved Sia onto his lap and left his side open for her to snuggle into his hold as well. They didn't have a reason to speak. They understood each other just fine that words weren't needed. They stayed like that for several minutes, before noting that their children were nodding off to sleep and decided to walk back leisurely.

Bi curled up against his mother's chest in her arms while Sia was hanging off of Jasper's hips with her arms loosely holding on to his neck.

"Do you think Edward finally smartened up?" Cassie wanted her husband's opinion.

Jasper glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "I don't honestly know. If he hasn't he'll realize soon enough with our thoughts, if, even after that, he wants to be with her, then we can do nothing else."

Cassie scoffed. "There is plenty we can do. Rosalie just won't like having to move again."

Jasper only smirked at his wife's comment. It wasn't like he hadn't killed before, and Bella Swan surely wouldn't be the last person he has to kill either. They continued on in content and peaceful silence.

Arriving at the house, they saw that Carlisle's car was back in the drive way. It seemed as though Edward was back finally. Cassie had the dinner from three days ago at the forefront of her mind, letting it barrel Edward as soon as they entered. She saw him watch the memory with horror and realization written all over his face.

Cassie got no pleasure from watching her brother fold in on himself in horror at what he had almost done and guilt at what he had already done. Her face was set in stone and said nothing as she took her son upstairs to his room with Jasper following behind her with their daughter. Coming back done, she took a set on one of the couches in the living room. Looking around it was almost like the Cullens against Edward.

"I'm sorry." It was quiet, almost too quiet for even their vampire hearing to pick up.

"Sorry for what? Ignoring your bond? For trailing after a human girl? For placing us all in danger, including my children? Sorry for what, Edward, you have a lot to be sorry about." Cassie's voice was neutral, she wasn't trying to be mean or cruel to him. She was trying to make a point about Edward's actions and how they could have affected their entire family. Something that Cassie wouldn't let happen.

Edward, up until this point had been looking down at the floor, looked up, "For everything. I was being childish and ignorant of what was right in front of me and I acknowledge that I was being a bastard and idiot, if I can be forgiven and allowed another chance I'll do everything in my power to not screw it up again."

They all looked over to Jasper who could tell that he was being sincere in his answer and nodded his head in accordance. Cassie grabbed his hand and pulled him up,

"Well then, I no longer need to be here while you talk and apologize to your mate. Good night." With that Cassie and Jasper left them to go to their room. Lying on the frameless and legless bed Jasper simply held his wife, while reading a history book about Germany's government development they distracted themselves from listening in on Alice and Edward. Their job was done. They had knocked sense into Edward, finally. It just took them almost three years, but it finally happened. Now they just needed to get rid of Isabella Swan.

§

Alice didn't look at Edward as their family left them alone. She could feel Edward's eyes staring at her, but he had hurt her she didn't want to see him right now. First, he had ignored their bond altogether. Then, he found a human girl that he could read the mind of and decided that she would be his mate. Last, he ran away! Left her simply because their family had driven him to the point of insane, now he's back and he wants her to forgive him.

"I am sorry, Alice." Edward's voice told Alice all she needed, but she wasn't ready to face him yet.

Alice snuck a look at him out of the corner of her eye before turning away again, "I know."

Edward didn't move from his spot, but his eyes were pleading. "Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

Alice sighed before turning to look at her mate, "You focused on a mortal girl after three years of ignoring our bond, Edward. I've put up with a lot from you but I think that the day I had a vision of you kissing that freaking girl I wanted to kill you. And even know you still haven't made a freaking decision."

"That's because I wanted to be the one to tell you that I choose you, not some vision that you might not believe because visions are subjective. Give me another chance, please Alice?"

Alice simply stared at him as he pleaded with her. She didn't know what would happen…well she did but that didn't mean that what she knew wouldn't change. She knew that she was making a huge decision because if she takes a chance on this and everything goes down the toilet with a decision on down the line.

Edward had placed the ball in her court. He had admitted to his faults and wanting to make it up to her and give it a chance. But does this mean that she gives him a chance? After the years of watching him from a far and not seem affected by their bond. Did he deserve a chance?

§

Cassie smiled at her son and daughter as she gathered them up in her arms; walking down to the kitchen she was happy. Her family was finally happy. Her children were growing up splendidly, her brothers and sisters were content and happy and in love with their mates. Carlisle and Esme were joyful and blissful with their family and how they were getting on. Now the only problem left was Isabella Swan.

Cassiopeia peaked Jasper on the cheek as she placed the twins in their booster seats and prepared them each a cup blood for breakfast.

"You all need to get going," Esme commented as Carlisle kissed her 'goodbye' and left for work.

The only one of the "children" that really didn't want to leave was Jasper, but then again he was also the only one that would be without their significant lover. He, rather humanly, sighed and kissed his wife passionately before kissing both his children on the head. He followed his brothers and sisters out to Edward's Volvo.

Cassie didn't pay much attention as the sound of grounding gravel from the pressure of the tires disappeared. Everything was finally falling in place for their family; as long as Edward could avoid and ignore his singer everything will be fine. Cassie figured that everything she could do was done now she just had to focus on raising her children. The others could watch out for the mortal.

§

Bella saw a silver Volvo speed past her house as she was getting ready to go to school in her beat up old red truck. Edward was back was all that ran through her mind, before speeding off to school herself. Hopefully those monsters hadn't told Edward all that they knew so that she still had a chance with him. Pulling into the schools parking lot, Bella hurried to get out but stopped dead in her tracks when Edward held out his hand for Alice Cullen and then refused to let go. An observer could almost feel and see the bond of the family as strong as ever.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." Bella kept repeating to herself as she walked through the school hallway making her way to her class. She knew what was happening, she also knew that if she threatened to tell anyone they would only laugh at her for the ridiculous idea of anyone believing her. And then if she did tell then they would laugh at her and probably have her placed in an insane asylum for believing that vampires were real anyway.

Now, how was she supposed to become immortal and ultimately beautiful? Maybe she could bleed in front of one of them and then they would attack her before one of the others pulled them off of her and she would turn that way. That sounds like a plan…but she didn't like blood. Maybe this wasn't a smart idea. But she wanted to be beautiful and desirable by all, which meant she had to get them to change her somehow.

Bella hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on around her, if she had she probably wouldn't have ran into Rosalie Hale. Hale didn't budge while Bella stumbled back a few steps. The two of them only stared at each other for a little while before Rosalie sneered, turning around, flicking her hair over her shoulder, Rosalie made only one statement before walking away.

"Leave my family, especially Edward, alone. You have no business being involved with us."

Such a cold and hard look in her eyes, Bella shuddered. She might find a group of different vampires to turn her; surely the Cullen family isn't the only group of vampires out there. If she found them maybe they would turn her. Bella nodded her head in agreement with her plan, yup she would find another vampire to turn her instead of Edward Cullen, now she just had to get away from Forks, Washington.

Epilogue

Two more years had passed. Rosalie and Emmett had already graduated and left for college while Jasper, Alice, and Edward were graduating this year. Cassie's twins were four years old; they had progressed so well, that she couldn't have been a prouder mother. It had also been almost two years since they had spoken or even thought of Isabella Swan. Thinking back on it Cassie remembered how almost two weeks after Edward had come back, Swan had run away.

Lying beside Jasper with their twins in the room next door, Cassie thought back on the war in her old world. Something she hadn't done in years. She honestly used to hate being a vampire, but then she had found Jasper. She was so happy to meet Jasper and then she got pregnant life had just gotten better for her.

She honestly didn't care that Isabella had run off. If she was able to she would have driven Isabella off on her own. But it no longer mattered. They would be moving again soon anyway to start all over.

Smiling Cassie leaned up from her spot on his chest and kissed Jasper lovingly. It was good to be Cassiopeia Aspen Cian Whitlock nee Potter-Black, now if only she could get Celosia to stop moving the shadows and for Anubis to stop playing with the dead animals in their backyard everything would be a lot more peaceful for her.


End file.
